Stuck in love
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: This story was named Untitled but is now names Stuck in love thanks to KyoKitty!. Starts out a Romy and ends as a Ryro. and other pairings i feel like putting in the story. and alittle Rietro, like in 2 chapters or so..
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

Remy was sitting his bed, playing solitare with his cards. Somebody knocked on his door. "come in" he muttered. John Opened the door, and walked in. "playin' solitare mate?" John laughed. Remy shrugged. "nothing else to do, so I decided, heck, why not." John grinned. "Ol' bucket heads' out a town, why aren't you takin' a ride on your bike, flirtin' with the lovlie ladies." John waggled his eye brows. "Didn't feel like it." John gasped. "Remy Lebeau, doesn't want to flirt with girls! Well I'll say that's defiantly a first!" Remy finally looked up. "look I'm in a bad mood, don't you have some one else to annoy." John shook his head. "Nope, Piotr went to see his kitten" john made a confused face. "and sabertooth is probably somewhere, playing with a ball of yarn." An amused look came over remys face. "so I'm allllll yours." John grinned. The look left hisface. "Great." He muttered. "hey I got an idea why don't we, together, go for a spin, in mag's car." Remy shrugged."yeah sure why not?" they walked out to the garage, both got in and drove out.

_Somewhere in a meadow:_

The sun was shining in the clear blue sky. The grass was as green as ever, birds were chirping. Suddenly there was growling noise. "come back here, you pest." Came a voice of what sounded like a monster. Suddenly a ball of yarn rolled onto the grass. Sabertooth hopped out of the bushes and onto the yarn, he rolled on his back and started throwing the ball into the air and catching it. He laughed.


	2. A drive in Bayville

" words" dialouge

(((words))) thinking

Words telepathy

Chap. 1.

A black convertible with a white stripe, rode down the streets of Bayville. Girls on the

street stopped and looked at the car, with a dreamy look in their eyes. Two men sat in the

car. One of the men grinned a cocky grin as they drove past the ladies. The other one,

was confused. "Mate, why are the girls staring at us?" The other man chose to ignore

that question. "Remy?" he asked again. "Because John, they're girls, we're boys, and I

am totally irresistible." Remy grinned. "Ooooooooooh" the Aussie said. "oy I still don't

get it." Remy rolled is eyes. "for hells sake John, they think we're cute!" Remy

explained. John grinned, and waved to the girls, they made a face and kept walking. "let

me refrase that," Remy interrupted, "they think _I'm_ cute." John's grin turned into a

frown. Remy laughed. "well, oy didn't think it was that funny." John muttered. Remy

continued to laugh. John huphed and watch the girls pass. "hey, mate isn't that one of the

X-men?" john said tapping Remy on the shoulders. Remy took a quick glance over to

johns side, then realized who it was and slammed on the brake. John flew forward and

crashed through the wind sheild. "oy mate, what did you that for?" John asked rubbing

his head. "Get back in the car." Remy ordered. John listened. Remy turned around and

cought up to Rogue. He followed along side her. HE was about to sat something

flirtatious and cocky but when he got closer he saw her eyes we re filled with tears, and

they were starting to run down her cheeks. "Rogue?" he asked, not wanting her to feel

any worse by calling her "chere". Rogue looked up, and saw them in the car. She looked

back down. "What do you want Cajun?" she whispered. Remy was about to answer in a

sentimental voice, but john answered for him. " we were just cruising around the town

and when OY saw you remy decided to flirt." Remy slapped his fore-head. "Big

surprise." Rogue muttered., sarcastically. "what ya doin out here alone anyway, shelia?"

John asked. "None of your business, now if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

Rogue sneered. Remy sped up and went away from Rogue. Rogue looked up in surprise.

(((he actually went away))) Rogue was terribly confused by that action.

John raised an eye-brow, "Why did you leave mate, didn't you want to flirt with the

shelia." John asked, confused. "John, didn't you see that she was upset?" Remy

complained. "so.." John shrugged. "…that never bothered you before." Realization

suddenly hit John. "you like the shelia, don't you?" Remy said nothing. John laughed

. "you do! Wow, oy thought I would never see the day that Remy Lebeau actually,

sincerely liked a girl!" he laughed again. "Just be quiet John." Remy muttered. "and

he used the term "Be quiet" instead of "shut up" he is changed man, Rogue must be

really special to the young Cajun." That was it. Something inside Remy snapped.

Without saying a word, He stopped the car and got out and started walking down the

street. John watched remy walk away. "ummm what am I supposed to do?" John yelled

to Remy. "Drive the damn car home!" Remy exclaimed. John smile evily. And

started driving back to the base.


	3. A talk with Rogue

Chap.2: A talk with Rogue.

Something inside Remy snapped.

Without saying a word, He stopped the car and got out and started walking down the

street. John watched remy walk away. "ummm what am oy supposed to do?" John yelled

to Remy. "Drive the damn car home!" Remy exclaimed. John smile evily. And

started driving back to the base.

Remy walked down the streets of Bayville, his hands in his jeans' pockets. His trench

Coat blowing in the wind. (((John needs really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, I

really almost got to her, and he had to open his big mouth, and tell Rogue that I wanted to

flirt with her.))) He thought. He walked into Bayville Park (A/n- I don't know if there is a

Bayville but this is my story, so there is.) He sat down on one of the benches and started

playing with his cards. HE listened to the sounds of the park. Everything was so slow and

quiet. He heard the chirping of the birds, and the whispers of people walking by. The

rushing of water coming out of the fountain in the middle of the park, and balls bouncing,

because of the kids playing at the basketball court. Then a strange sound caught his ears.

He picked his head up and looked around. The he saw her. Rogue was sitting on a bench

a few benches away from him, her head in her hands and sobbing. (((now's my chance to

make up for earlier))) he got up, and walked over to where Rogue was sitting.

Rogue felt like she was being watched. She glanced upward and saw Remy walking

towards her. "Come to make my life more of a living hell, than before?" she asked, still

in the position she was in before. "non, I come to cheer you up." Remy explained. Rogue

looked up, her eye-brow raised. She didn't believe him. Until she saw the look on his

face. It was so sincere, so serious. "How do you plan to do that?" she asked, not meaning

it in a sarcastic way. "by talking." He said, sitting down next to her. She noticed the

closeness between her and Remy. Not wanting to hurt him, she moved away. Remy,

noticing this, said, "you won't hurt me Rogue, I'm fully clothed." He patted the seat right

next to him, motioning her to move closer to him. She hesitantly did. "now tell ol' Remy,

why you're so sad." He said. "You wouldn't understand." She said sadly. "look at me."

He said. She did. " when it comes to you, I understand everything." She smiled softly.

"well it's just that, now Scott and Jean are together and more romances are devolping in

the mansion, and I know that that can never happen, because no boy would like a girl

friend who can't touch." She cried. "I would". The words slipped out of Remy's mouth.

Rogue whipped her head up. "what do you mean?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I better get back before ol' bucket head busts my butt." He got up and started

off. "Gambit?" He turned around. "thanks…..for the talk, it made me feel much better."

HE smiled. "you're welcome." He turned and walked off. She smiled as she watched him

walk away. She sighed and got up ready to face her problems.


	4. Magneto is clueless

Chap. 3: Magneto is clueless 

Remy walked out of the Bayville Park with a huge grin on his face. Why? Because he

Cheered up Rogue, something he thought he would never do! He made Rogue feel better,

Just by making her spill why she was so down. (((I might actually have a chance with her

Now)) HE thought happily.

By the time he got to Magneto's base the sun was setting. He walked into the Metal orb,

that magneto calls a home, and realized the "house" was unusually quiet. He walked into

the Living room, and saw John sitting on the couch flicking his lighter on and off. The

strange thing was that the television wasn't on and no music was playing. Remy looked

around for Any signs of _intelligent _ life. "Johnny?" he finally asked. "Magneto is going to

fricken kill us." He said slowly not picking his head up. "why?" Remy asked curious.

"we busted, and yes _we_ busted his new car." John paused, for a moment then continued

talking. " I know you're going to say, oy plowed through the windshield, but you stepped

on the brakes, which made me plow through the wind shield." John said thinking he got

remy there. "yes, but you should have been wearing a seatbelt." REamy shot back. John

thought for amoment how to reply to that. "you're right mate, but still he's going ot be

mad us for even taking the car!" John Explained. Remy sighed. "you're right." He sat

down beside John. Suddenly the front door slammed shut. John and Remy looked at

eachother in horror. "He's home" the ysaid together. Remy quickly flicked the television

on. They tried changing the channel, because when they turned on the t.v. The new

adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on, but magneto walked into the room tooo quickly.

"Hello boys" he said. "Hello" remy and John answered quickly. He looked to the boys

than at the t.v. then back at the boys. "pooh bear?" he questioned. John looked up. "oy,"

John pretended to be offended. "this is a very educational show, and it happens to be my

favorite." Remy nodded. "me too, you should watch it sometime boss, you would enjoy

it!" magneto was puzzled. "uhhh, sure, I'll be sure to get around to it." Magneto sensed

something was wrong as he walked out of the room. HE popped his head back in. "Are

you sure you boys are feeling allright?" he asked. "absolutely Mag's, Pooh bear might

seem like a baby show, but you can really learn a lot about friendship and stuff by

watching poohbear!" John explained. Magneto cocked his eye-brow and went into his

office.

When they realized he was gone, Remy sighed. "Johnny you are a really good actor when

it comes to pretending you like Winnie the Pooh." John shrugged. "who's acting?" Remy

shook his head.


	5. Joyful Recrooms and Sad Profiles

Joyful Rec-rooms and Sad Profiles

Rogue walked into the institute with a smile on her face. As she walked by other students,

they stared, for rogue smiling was a very unusual sight. She walked into the kitchen and

saw no one there, so she walked out and went to the rec-room. Almost everyone was

there. Bobby, Jubilee, Amara, and some other young students were watching Tuck

Everlasting. The girls were on the verge of tears, while the boys were sitting there

looking bored. Except Bobby. He also was on the verge of tears. Jean, Scott, Kurt, and

Kitty were playing ping-pong. Logan was sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. Ray,

Sam, and Rahne were playing pictionary in a corner. "like, rogue over here!" she heard

kitty's voice, Rogue looked toward the ping-pong table and saw kitty waving at her. Kitty

pride. Her best friend, although may be annoying sometimes. "hey guys." Rogue greeted

everyone. Kurt teleported to rogues side. "Rogue, my dear big sister…" oh she knew

something was up. "…would you like to join me and kitty's team?" Kurt Begged. Scott

cut in. "oh no, we are going to finish this game, me and jean vs. you and kitty. NO

HELP!" kurt grunted, and teleported back to his side of the table. Rogue laughed. "let me

guess, you're losing." Kitty nodded. "like, jean and scott are totally creaming us, it's so

not fair." Kitty complained. "just because we're better than you doesn't mean, it's not

fair." Jean cut in. Kitty motioned for rogue to lean closer. Kitty whispered in her ear, "

my opinion I think Jean is using her powers." Jean gasped. "I am not kitty how dare you

say that!" Jean put her hands on her hips. "there is no way that you can cream us like that,

I was a professional table-tennis player back in Northbrook!" kitty grinned. "unless it's

some kind on connection you two have when you are together." They both blushed.

"kitty, I assure you I have not used my powers." Rogue at that moment decided to go to a

different part of the institute. She went to library. It just so happened that Beast ws in

there. The door closed behind rogue and Beast looked up from his book. "oh, Mr. Mckoy

if I'm bothering you, I'll just…" "nonsense, this is your library as much as it is mine."

She walked over to him. "what'cha reading?" she asked. "profiles. On the alcolytes."

Rogue looked confused, but all the same she wanted to sneak a peak at Mr.LEbeau's

profile. "why?" he shrugged. "they are interesting." He looked up again. "would you like

to read one?" she shrugged, but eagerly searched for Gambits. When she found it she sat

down at a table and started reading. Hank watched her, and when he saw the one she

took, he realized that she liked the young Cajun.

Remy's profile looked like this:

Remy Lebeau

DoB- (month) September (day) 18 (year) 1986

Place of birth- unknown

Birth parents-unknown

Adoptive parent- Lucy and Jack Lebeau

She stopped reading for a moment, "he was adopted." She said in shock. She shook oof her thoughts and kept reading

Life story:

Remy Lebeau was born in a hospital in New Orleans. He was born with red on black eyes, and as far as we know, he still hs them. That's what made his mother, take one look at him and put him up for adoption. He was in an adoption agency for 5 years, until a desperate young couple took him away to be part of their family. Until that time, though young remy got teased because of his eyes, so he always stayed in his room and prayed that one day he would be out of that horrible place. And when that day came he was the happiest little 5 year old boy you have ever seen. They took him home and raised him like a normal boy. At the age of 14 Remy discovered he was a mutant. He could charge items and make them explode if he let go. Afraid of what his parents might say he fled New Orleans and went as far as he could. He roamed the streets of new york city and found an alley where he could sleep. Then one day a stange man came up to him and said he knew him and knew about his powers. He said he could take him home and feed him, give him a good place to stay, if he would serve on his team. Remy didn't understand but he was desperate so he followed the man. He soon learned that this man was evil and wanted to kill all humans. This man went by the name Magneto. Remy thought about his Mom and Dad. He felt sad, but had to stay because he had no where else to go if he didn't help him. So Remy stayed with Magneto and will his whole life long.

Rogue looked up from the paper for tears were dripping onto the paper. She closed the

profile and handed it to Hank, she walked out of the library tears still spilling form her

eyes.


	6. Profile Problems

Chap. 4: Profile Problems

Magneto ruffled through the papers on his desk. He was organizing them. He opened the drawer with all the x-men

profiles in them. He knew that his own alcolytess' profiles were on the bottom and decided to review them. When he

reached the bottom of the x-men profiles, he saw that they were gone. He closed the drawer and thought for a moment than

it came to him. "charles" he hissed. He stood straight up and went over to a phone. He pressed a button. (yes magneto does

have professor Xavier on speed dial) "Hello?" came professors voice. 'charles I know you have it." Magneto said getting

straight to the point. "have what magnus?" a pause. "oh…your profiles yes, I have them, I think it is fair if you have

profiles on my team I should have profiles on yours, don't you agree?" Magneto snorted. "it is not like you to steal

charles." "on the contrary magnus, I believe you gave them to me." "why would I do that?" "I don't know, but you did. I

seem to remember that when you stole my profiles, you begged me to let you keep them, I said only if you give me your

profiles." There was silence on the other end. "fine charles you win. Keep the profiles. Do whatever you want!" magneto

suddenly broke into hysterics. "but please don't tell anyone about me begging my worst enemy, it will ruin my reputation!" there was snickering at the other end. "I promise magnus I haven't told anyone yet, what makes you think I will tell anyone

now!" with that he hung up.

Magneto collected himself. "alright, I think it's about time my men saw the x-men's profiles." He grabbed the stack and

ran out of his office. Remy and Piotr were sitting in the kitchen. "where are sabertooth and Pyro?" Magneto asked the

both of them. "I don't know where anyone is." Answered piotr. "sabertooth, don't know, Johnny…watchin pooh bear,

apparently there's a marathon." Remy said. "oh well then I guess it's just you two." Magneto slapped a pile of papers on

the table. Remy and Piotr looked at it in curiosity. "profiles. Of the x-men. I'll leave you two alone to look through these,

I already did." He walked out of the room. Remy grinned eager to get to Rogues. Piotr took the top one off and started

reading it. Remy rummaged through the pile until he found rogues. HE opened it.

Name: Marie D'Ancanto (A/n- I don't know how to spell her last name)

Mutant name- Rogue

DoB- 2/14/1988

Remy shook his head, ((( the poor chere, born on valentines day the day of romance, the only thing she wants but can't have)))

PoB (place of birth)- somewhere in Mississippi.

Birth parents- unknown

Adoptive parents- Raven Darkholme-adopted her at age 4, Irene- took after her from age 7-16. (A/n- I don't know what age Irene took care of her, so im guessing.

Powers- able to suck the life force and/or powers out of someone just by contact with skin.

Currently living at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, located in Bayville, NY.

Family History currently- mother: Raven Darkholme. Brother:Kurt Wagner Father:unknown.

Magneto came back into the room with John behind him. "Gambit." He looked up from the paper. He saw magneto

looking angry, although he always looks like that, and John behind him scared. He knew then that Magneto found out

about the car. ""y..y..yes sir." Gambit said hesitantly. "come with me." Magneto didn't give Gambit or John a choice. He

put metal on their uniforms, just incase. So Remy got dragged on his feet along with John just incase they didn't listen. He

threw them onto the couch. "now, I new something was up with you two, when you were watching pooh bear." Remy

siled sheepishly. "now, I know what it is." He got closer to Gambit and Pyro. "you two…" Pyro gulped. " you two bought

ten boxes of pudding, and stored it in the closet. Thinking that I wouldn't find it, well I just want you to know that you

will be eating all that pudding my your selves." Remy looked at John. He smiled sheepishly. "we planned to." Remy said,

not knowing anything about the pudding, but decided to go along with it. "good, you are dismissed." They started walking

out. "oh and by the way, you two will be paying for the damage you did to my car." Pyro and Gambit groaned.

Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten, I plan to write more soon, I update as soon as I can, so reviews are

welcome, Flames are not on my favorites list but, they are welcome, but don't go too hard.

Nala456


	7. Phone Conversation

The phone rang in Rogue and Kitty's room. Rogue was still upset about reading the

profile on Gambit, so she told Kitty to pick it up. "Hello?" Kitty answered cheerfully.

The expression on her face turned to confusion. "Who?" Kitty snorted. "yes of course it

matters, you better not be a prank caller." Kitty was silent. "I'm sorry but Rogue is

busy." Rogue picked her head up as she heard her name. "Who is it?" she asked. Kitty

shrugged. Kitty's eyes grew wide. "why are you calling for Rogue? What do you want

with her? You have no business with her." The tone of her voice made her know who was

on the other line. "kitty give me that phone!" She wrestled the phone away from kitty.

"Hello?" Rogue said _"Bonjour, Chere." _"what do you want?"_ "ummm, well _

_Magsmadeusreadprofilesandigotyoursandihadtoreaditorelseiwouldbeinbigtrouble"(mags made us read profiles and I got yours andi had to read it or else I would be in big trouble) he said all to fast for Rogue to understand. _"wow, Gambit slow down, now tell me what you need to tell me so I can get back to my normal life." _"Magneto made us read profiles and I accidentally got yours, and I found out some information about you Rogue and it's sad." _rogue was about to get mad when she remembered she read Gambit's profile too. "your's is too." She whispered. _"you read my profile!"_ he said, surprised and happy, not angry. "yeah, I did, I never knew you had such a bad history, I am sorry." She said sadly. _He could feel the sadness in her voice, and it was worse because of his empathy. "Chere, there is no need to feel sorry for Remy. My life has always been a living hell and it will continue to be."_ "Rem, don't talk like that, things can't be worse that it was." _"I beg to differ, Magneto doesn't know a thing all he thinks and talks about is killing humans." _"than why won't you come to us, we can help you Remy."_ "you don't understand, _

_there's more to what's in the profile, I promised to be a member of his team, _

_and I am not one to break promises." _"not even when it comes to Duranged Pshcopaths

that want to kill the whole human race?" _"yes, even to magneto, let's just say my life _

_depends on it." _"he would kill you! Remy that is Upsurd(sp?)" _"Rogue, listen I want to _

_join you but I can't I just can't." _"I understand Rem, I just wish….oh nothing. _"What?" _

"Nothing, it's nothing." _"Rogue.." _"I have to go Remy, I'll talk to you later." _"Rogue?_

_Before you go.." _"Yes?" _"..Remy likes you too." _And he hung up. Rogue stared at the

phone. 'how did he know…I mean what is he talking about, oh bull shit, I guess I have to

admit it, I like him, I truly deeply like Remy Lebeau.'"Like…what was that all about!"

Kitty exclaimed. Rogue turned around forgetting kitty was there. "kitty, what I am about to tell you, must not leave this room, do you understand." Kitty nodded. Rogue took a deep breath, "I like Gambit, and I mean Like like." Kitty sceamed. Rogue put a hand over her mouth. "Shhhhh." She said. "I'm sorry, it's just so weird, that the untouchable Rogue actually like likes somebody." Rogue looked down at her gloved hand. "this isn't going to work out." She whispered. "what?" kitty asked in shock. "I can't touch him, and have you seen him Kitty all he wants to do is flirt physically and verbally with girls, and he wont be able to do the physically with me." She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. "Rogue, did he say he liked you?" Rogue nodded. "Well then, you have nothing to worry about, because flirtatious guys when they find they're girl, they stop being flirtatious and will do whatever it takes to get that girl to like him." Rogue looked up. "Are you sure?" Kitty nodded. "absolutely positive." Rogue smiled. "Thanks Kitty" Kitty waved her off. "hey what are friends for,hey me and some other students might be watching a movie in the rec-room, want to join us?" Rogue shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Kitty smiled. "cool, see you, likedown there." Kitty left the room. "oh Gambit you had to make me like you, didn't you?" Rogue left the room, and went downstairs.


	8. Talks of Cars, Pudding, and Money

Remy hung up the phone, happy as ever. He knew Rogue liked him because he could feel it because of his empathy, and he just told her that he liked her. She is probably mad at him for hanging up, but he didn't care. "REEEEEMMMMYYY!" he heard John's annoying voice call out. Remy sighed and opened the door, and john crashed into him knocking him to the ground. "Johnny!" Remy exclaimed pushing john off him. Remy rubbed his head. "sorry but we have got a major crisis here. Magneto got the bill for the car. It's 450 dollars, mate!" John complained. "how are we going to get that kind of money." John whined and rocked back and forth. "Johnny, don't worry, I have a girl-friend who is rich." John looked up in surprise. "you have a girl-friend? A serious one?" Remy glared at him. "well she's not my girl-friend yet, but she will be." John cocked his head. "do I know her?" Remy nodded. "is it that shelia we met on the streets, this morning?" John asked eager to know. Remy nodded. "see, oy told you, you liked her." John laughed. "so you really think she'll give us money, mate?" Remy nodded. "I do, I really do."

The phone rang again in Kitty and Rogue's room, no one was in there but kurt was passing by and heard it. He teleported into the room. He looked around and answered it. "Domino's pizza at your service, vhat vould you like to order?" Kurt always wanted to say that. _"uhh, I'm sorry this must be the wrong number."_ Remy hung up.

Kurt laughed and started to leave when the phone rang again. He picked it up and said in a middle aged womans voice, "you damn kids be quiet, oh no little Bobby don't drink out of the toilet" Kurt teleported to the bathroom hoping no one was in there, and no one was. He splashed his tail in sink water, pretending it was toilet water. "err, Bobby come-backi have to clean you up! Hello?" Kurt finally talked to the person. _Remy looked at the number on his phone and saw the same number he called before. "okay if this is some kind of sick joke…" _"oh no it's not, I am a mother of five my oldest is six years old, and i have five month old triplets. It's a big fat mess." Suddenly someone knocked on the door, "Kurt get out of the bathroom, I like, have to go." _Remy smirked as he heard that. "oh, I am sorry to disturb you, **mame, **I'll call back another time, oh and tell your sister to call the number 555-3210." Remy hung up. _"oh man." Kurt said. He opened the door amd saw kitty doing the-i-have-to-do-to-the-bathroom- dance. "I love your new dance katchzen, maybe you can teach it to me sometime." Kitty ran into the bathroom, not answering him, a few seconds later Kitty came out with her arms folded over her chest. "Very funny Kurt,how bout I teach you your own dance." Kurts eyes grew wide. "no zat's okay, I have plenty of dances, don't need more." Kurt said hesitantly, then ran off. Kurt ran into Logan. "What's the hurry ,elf?" He said picking kurt up by his shirt. "Kitty said, she's going to teach me my own dance." Kurt whimpered and tried to escape logans grasp. "oh, I see what you mean." HE dropped kurt and he landed on the floor with a thud. Kurt scrambled up and scurried out of the room. He found Rogue in the Rec-room, watching "Pirates of the Caribbean: curse of the Black Pearl". Oh, I love zis movie." Kurt plopped down beside Rogue just as the movie ended. "oh man." Kurt said. "anyvay, Rogue zis guy called and told me to give you ze number, 555-3210." Rogue looked over to him and so did all the other students. Rogue laughed and shrugged. "come with me." She dragged kurt out by his tail. When she let go, he stood up and held his tail. "ow, you know zat is part of my body." Rogue glared at him. "Listen, do you know who this guy was?" Kurt shook his head. She picked up a nearby phone and dialed the number. The phone rang for a few seconds then Rogue heard, "hello you reached Johns Pudding…palace, at my place you will get free pudding and all you have to do is say how many boxes you want." Rogue laughed. "let me guess John, you bought a lot of boxes of pudding and you don't know what to do with them." Rogue suggested. _"umm, yes." He said sheepishly. "Rogue please by the pudding, oy don't know what to do with them, oy like pudding but oy can't eat all 10 boxes." John begged. _Rogue laughed. "of course John, anything for my favorite Pyromaniac." _John was confused, "ummm sure, so how many boxes?" _"5 boxes." _"really! Rogue you are an Angel." _"Well I wouldn't say that." _"well thanks but oy bet you want to talk to Remy, oy'll get him for you." HE put his hand over the phone. "REEEEMMMYYY!" "What do you want John?" "You got a phone call." Remy took the phone. "I'm sorry, if my friend over there bugged you, he's just an annoying little person." _"are you kidding he's my favorite little Pyromaniac." _"Rogue, you're brother is a complete idiot." _"now hey, that's not nice." _"I called two times, the first time he answered he pretended to beDominos Pizza the second time he pretended he was a middle aged mother with 5 children 3 of them being 5 months old." _Rogue looked at Kurt, who was standing next to her. "sorry for that, I'll yell at him for you. Now why have did you call me before." _"oh, right I need to borrow something from Porf. Xavier." _"Well than why didn't you call him, you stupid swamp rat." _"because I need you t oask him." _"ask him what." _"for 450" _"Gambit, you are hopeless,I can give you 450." _"you can give me four hundred fifty dollars, wow cher you are rich." _"wait, four hundred and fifty, what do you need it for." _"Well," "well we busted Magneto's car, so we need the money." "John have you been listening, to our whole conversation?" "most of it. I never knew Rogue had a pet name for you." **"john I'm going to kill you." **_Rogue and Remy said together. _"sorry if I embarrassed you two, love birds." "John I swear if you don't shut up.." "whatcha going to do, throw your chargable cards at me?" "oh you don't want to know, but don't worry, you have one more chance." "Sorry….Swamp rat." "oh now you're going to get it…excuse me cher," _She heard the phone being put down on the table. She heard John scream and then laugh. "No, Remy please stop it!" She heard faintly. She heard the phone being picked up. she heard beeping noises. "hello?" she said. _"Hello?"_ answered a voice that was neither of Remy's or John's, and she prayed that it wasn't magneto's. "Hello." She said again. _"umm..i'm sorry I guess someone was on for gambit." _She knew that it wasn't magneto. "piotr?" _"Uh, yes this is he." _" It's Rogue." _"oh then I was right, it was for Gambit, right now he's kind of busy…. You really do not want to know what he is doing." _"oh now you're making me want to know." _"he's uhhh….." "don't you dare tell her what I am doing" _she heard Loud noises on the other end and Gambit finally came on. _"So can you get me the money." _"I don't know, will you tell me what you were doing." _"uh..no" _"then I can't get you the money." _"you are evil, Rogue…Fine I was tickling him, it's one big weakness." _"oh…well I'll ask the prof." _"thank you cher." _"and Gambit, damn your empathy." She hung up after that. Kurt was standing there looking confused. "ummm… Gambit, you mean Magneto's Gambit. He was calling for you and you called him back." A grin came across Kurts face. "Oh no, not you too." His grin grew wider. "you like him! My big sister has a crush on a guy!" Rogue shook her head. "kurt, you can't tell anyone." "too late."


	9. Getting and Giving the Money

"Kurt you can't tell anyone." "too late." Came a voice behind them. Rogue turned around. "Mr.Mckoy how much have

you heard?" Beast shrugged. "mostly all of it but don't worry, your secret is safe with me and hopefully it is with Kurt and

Kitty." Beast put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck Rogue I hope you wind up together, and you're happy." Rogue

smiled. "thanks Mr. Mckoy." He nodded and walked away. "kurt? Can i trust you?" he nodded. "of course Rogue, I vould

never tell any of your secrets." Rogue rolled her eyes, knowing her brother would tell the whole world. "kurt, I am

serious, Logan would kill me and him if he found out." Kurt laughed. "Rogue, I know zis is somezing very important to

you. And I vill respect zat." Kurt said, than teleported away. "I should get my self ready to be bombarded with questions."

Rogue said. "I'll go talk to the Prof. about the money." She walked to the Prof.'s office. She knocked on the door. The

doors opened allowing Rogue to walk in. "Professor?" she asked. "rogue, I'm glad to see you I've got to talk to you about

your powers." Rogue sat down in a chair across from the Professors desk. "Beast has been discussing with me a an

invention that he might be able to invent." Rogue raised her eye-brows. "I'm listening." The professor continued. "the

invention will help you control your powers." Rogue's face lit up. "but only help, you've got to do some of it on your

own." Rogue was confused. "but professor…" HE silenced her. "believe me Rogue, this machine will help you a bit, but

you have got to try." Rogue nodded. "but I do try, I don't want to hurt anybody." She said sadly. "yes, but you don't try

hard enough." Rogue stood up enraged. "What do you want me to do Professor! Try until I knock my self out!" She didn't

wit for the Professors answer. "it's not going to work Professor, nothing will I'm just going to be the untouchable girl

forever." She said calming down and sitting back down. "Rogue I will discuss this with Hank later, now I will give you the

money you need if it will bring you and Remy closer together." Rogue looked up in shock. "what?" she breathed. "I

accidentally listened in on your phone conversation, you two deserve each other, and I say you should go for him." Rogue

smiled and hugged the Professor. "Thank you Professor." Rogue started to leave. "Rogue, for getting something." Prof.

said waving a bunch of bills in the air. Rogue laughed and took the money.

The door bell rang to The Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Scott opened the door and saw a man in a delivery suit.

HE had bright orange hair and was holding a bag. Scott looked him down with confusion. "can I help you?" The man

nodded. "ummm yes, Oy'm here to deliver this lovely package to…" He looked at his clip board. "…A lady named Rogue,

does she live here?" Scott raised an Eye-brow. "uhh yeah, I'll get her." He walked away and a few minutes later Rogue

came to the door. "You must be Rogue, I have got your package, and I truly thank you for buying at John's Pudding

palace, don't hesitate to order again." The man took off his hat and bowed than handed Rogue the bag. She came closer to

him. "please don't tell me this was your idea." She whispered in his ear. The man laughed. "of course not, it was Remy's."

Rogue smirked and handed him money. "Rogue, I told you this was free." John whispered. "this is for the car." Rogue

explained than waved good-bye and shut the door." Outside John smirked and went back to the jeep. Inside the jeep sat

remy and Piotr. They looked up at him. "we got the money, mates!" John exclaimed holding up the bills. Remy looked

pleased. "I told you she would get us the money." John hopped in the back seat of the jeep and put a hand on Remy's

shoulder. "wow! Your girl-friend is great mate!" he leaned back in his seat. "Now, I must have the pleasure of singing…..

Remy and Rouge sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…." Remy leaned back and slapped John upside the head. "you know

Rogue can't touch!" John rubbed his head and glared at Remy. "oy know! It was a joke, apparently some people don't have

a sense of humor." Remy smirked and said, "I did, but I lost it when you joined." John gaped and huphed. "fine if you want

to be that way, I won't talk to you." John said turning his head and crossing his arms. "finally!" Remy exclaimed.

A/N- thank you PyroManiac for the Remy and Rogue k-i-s-s-i-n-g line.


	10. Fights

Chap. 9- Fights

Rogue sat the bag of which had five boxes of pudding on the kitchen table. She sighed as she thought about what to do with all the pudding. For now she just took out the boxes and opened the refrigerator. She scanned for an empty space and saw there were none. She closed the door and went over to the snack cabinet. Luckily there was an empty space there. She stacked the five boxes neatly on top of each other. She closed the cabinet and when she turned around to go to her room she saw Scott leaning against the door frame his arms crossed. "Scott learn to say something instead of scaring a girl to death." Rogue said putting a hand over her heart. "Who was that?" Scott asked ignoring Rogue. "and what was he selling you?" he said motioning to the plastic bag on the table. "He's a delivery boy and he was selling me pudding." Scott raised his eye-brow. "pudding?" Scot went back to normal position and walked over to Rogue and gave her a confused look. "since when do you eat pudding." Rogue gave a little huph. "since I wanted to, you don't need to know that kind of stuff Scott Summers." She walked past him giving him a little shove. He glared at her although she couldn't tell because of his glasses. "See you later Scotty." She said as she walked out of the room. Scott growled. "I really despise that name." Scott walked out of the room only to crash into the one and only Jean Grey, knocking all the papers she was holding out of her hands. She bent down to pick them up. Scott bent down and helped her. When all the papers were collected, Jean smiled. "thanks Scott." He smiled back and shrugged. "No problem." Jean looked down at her papers and Scott looked at the floor. "well, I gotta go." Jean said finally breaking the silence. "the professor wanted to talk to me, that's what all the papers are for." Jean explained. Scott nodded and watched Jean walk away. (((another opportunity..gone.))) Scott sighed and went to the rec-room.

John knocked on Magneto's door. He turned his head around and nodded to Remy behind him. Magneto opened his door and saw John standing there and Remy behind him. "What do you two trouble makers want now?" John held up the bills. "we got the money." Magnetos snatched the money from his hand making John scurry to where Remy was standing. "50, 100, 150,200,250,300,350,400,450." He looked up at John and Remy in suspicion. "how _did_ you get all this money?" Magneto asked slowly. "Remy's gi….." Remy slapped a hand over John's mouth. John looked down at the hand covering his mouth and smirked. "MERDE!" Remy cried out and took his hand off John's mouth. John chuckled. "don't ever bite me again." Remy said slapping john lightly on the shoulder. John took this as a threat and punched Remy hard on the shoulder. This made Remy angry and he decided to slap John across the face. John cought his hand just before it hit him and made Remy slap his own face. "why you hitting your self." And said that phrase over and over until Remy kicked him in the shin. John let go of Remy's wrist and rubbed his leg. When he felt better he growled and bopped Remy on the head. Remy took a nearby vase. (made of glass might I add.) and smashed it over John's head. "that's the second time you did that!" John exclaimed. "and I would do it again, if I could." John charged at Remy but he moved aside and John went running into the wall. He twirled around his circles with birds flying over his head. (he he ) and than fell to the ground. Magneto who was still standing in his office was enjoying the show that was before him. John rolled over to Remy catching him off guard and making Remy fall on top of him. Remy soon sprung up and got into a fighting position. (you know legs spread apart, both fists up.) John got up slowly still recovering from his run in with the wall. John and Remy circled each other than John out of now where ran at Remy and this time didn't miss him. Both remy and John fell to the floor. John fell on top of Remy and soon felt a burning sensation around his body. "you better hope I don't let go John." Magneto had realized that they have gone to far. "Gambit, Pyro stop it this instant!" Remy uncharged him and pushed John off him. "you two are unbelievable." Magneto said and walked back into the office. When the closed the door they both smirked. "You're plan worked, he forgot about asking us how we got the money!" John exclaimed. "yes of course, my delivery man idea also worked." John nodded and they walked to the living room.


	11. John's Problems

I would like to thank:

Kyo-Kitty

Rogue gaL

giggleboxsam

Cole the Demon Hunter

Fire Chica1

Childrenwithblades

PyroManiac

Chica De Los Ojos Café

For reviewing

Now here's Chap 10: John's Problem's

A Few Days later

John was walking through Bayville park. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down. He was feeling unusually strange today. He felt like he swallowed a bunch of butterflies and sometimes he felt like his brain got sucked out through his ear and nothing was left. He couldn't figure it out he never felt like this before like he was all alone and the world revolved around him and only him. At night he couldn't sleep and during the day he wouldn't eat and he worst of al he didn't like playing with fire. (oh no!) He was so out of it he didn't see someone running straight towards him. When they crashed into each other the force knocked him to the ground along with the person falling on top of him. "oh my gosh! I am like so sorry." The person got off him and stood up offering him a hand. He took it and along with her help stood up. "I totally was not looking where I was like going." She explained, he shrugged. "well it's not all your fault I was just completely out of it today." She studied him, recognizing his voice and his Australian accent, then finally realizing who it was. She gasped and backed away, John raised his eye-brows in confusion. "I know who you are." John cocked his head. "you are Pyro! From Magneto's team." He shrugged. "yeah that's me." He studied her face for a few seconds. "and you're that phasing girl from the x-men." Kitty laughed at the name he called her. "phasing girl? Well I must say I have never been called that before." She said in laughter. John remained silent. When Kitty realized he wasn't laughing or even smiling she stopped laughing. "Ok aren't you the Play-full, energetic alcolyte?" Kitty asked. "Yeah, oy am usually but lately oy've been different." John Explained. "it kind of all started when oy stopped talking to Remy because he was being seriously rude to me, but oy don't think it's that." John sat down at a nearby bench and Kitty sat next to him. "what do you think it is?" John stared at the ground and answered. "oy really have no idea something serious though because My love for fire has subsided." John said sadly. Kitty thought for a moment than it hit her. "if your love for fire subsided, than another love must have taken it's place!" Kitty explained. John looked up at kitty in much confusion. "what are you talking about?" Kitty was about to explain again but John stood up in a bit of fury. "What Love could replace my love of fire!" He yelled to the sky. "I have loved fire ever since My mom lit my candle for my birthday party when I was young." John explained "the flames just lit in front of me and oy became amazed." He started laughing. "Oy didn't blow my candles out for tem minutes." He quit laughing. "but now it's gone, and according to you something took it's place, but what?" John said deep in thought. "or…" kitty said also in thought, and smiled slyly at John. "…someone."

Sorry that was short one… I was up late at night doing this so I had to end it quick and plus I thought it was a good ending.


	12. Discussing Things With John

* * *

Chap.11- Discussing things with John.

Kitty closed the door to the Entrance of the Xavier Institute. She started walking toward

her room thinking of her meeting with pyro in the park today and what could replace his

love of fire. When she got to her room she phased through her door not bothering to knock, it was her room after all. Luckily Rogue was just sitting on her bed holding something in

her hand. "Like Hi Rogue." Rogue gasped and slipped whatever was in her hand in her

pocket. "uhhh…Hi Kitty, what's up?" she said hesitantly. "Rogue, I like have a problem.

Can you help me?" Rogue sighed in relief that kitty didn't see the card in her hand. "sure

kit." Rogue said sitting up. "I have this friend…" before Kitty could continue Rogue

interrupted. "Kitty, 'I have this friend' is so old, everyone knows that means its you." Kitty

shook her head. "no I really do, we talked in the park today." "sure kitty." "anyway he used

to have this love for a certain object but now that love is gone and I think some**one** took

it's place." Rogue guessed at who it was. "let me guess, the love is fire." Kitty looked at

her in surprise. "how did you know?" Rogue laughed. "Kitty, Pyro is one of my good

friends." Kitty's eyes suddenly became wide. "like thanks Rogue." "your welcome." Rogue

said as she watched kitty run out of the room almost as fast as Quicksilver. Kitty ran down

the hall and skidded to a stop nearly falling as she passed a phone, she ran up to the phone.

And dialed a number. The phone rang for a moment before someone picked up. "_Bonjour, _

_if this be for Remy he be here."_ **"**can it Gambit and put Pyro on the phone." _"ooohhh, _

_Johnny has a girl-friend, he didn't tell me that." _"I am not his girl-friend! I am just

helping him with a problem." _"wait a second how do you know my name." "_all the x-men

know your name, now put pyro on the line before I phase through this phone." _" oh yes, _

_kitty Pietro tells magneto that Lance talks about you all the time." _"yeah, yeah now put

the pyromaniac on the line!" _"Johnny isn't f eeling himself today I don't think he would _

_want to talk." _"tell him that's it's kitty and she might know your problem." _"alright I'll _

_believe you, but if I get burnt by his crazy pyromaniacness I'll blame you." He put the _

_phone down and a few seconds later john picked up the phone. "what you got?" _"I think

I was right, it was someone." _"someone, but who?" _"Rogue." _John started cracking up. _

_"Kitty, girl you lost it!" _"I have not! She told me you two were good friends." _"Well we _

_are, but seriously The Pyromaniac doesn't fall in love that easily." _"I think you are, and

you can keep it in denial all you like but I truly think it's your problem." _"well anyway _

_she's Gambit's girl." "What about Rogue?" _"Gambit!" _"what?" _"how long have you

been listening?" _"I heard john say she's Gambit's girl and seriously got interested." _

"it's none of your business, anyway." _"Yeah but it involves my girl-friend and my best _

_friends problems so please tell me!" _(((Gambit is Rogue's boy friend! Score!))) "Well as

you probably know John's love for fire has disappeared." _"Uh huh" _"and know I think

something or someone took it's place." A pause. " and I think that someone is Rogue."

_"Kitty has seriously lost it! Hasn't she? Gambit you know me! I could never fall in _

_love!" _Kitty could hear fear in his voice and guessed that Gambit was giving him a death

glare or something. "love is unpredictable John, it can happen to anybody even crazy

Pyromaniacs like you." _"kitty! You are not making the situation any easier!" _sorry!" kitty

heard an echo in the phone. "am I on speaker?" _"yes!" came a squeak. _Suddenly she heard

something blow up and John squeal like a girl. She heard a door slam open. "What is going

on in here!" she hear a deep voice say. (((uh-oh…Magneto.))) "Boss man! Remy is troying

(trying) to kill me." John said. "Why?" Magneto's voice thundered. "uhhhhhh….well you

see, we were writing a story and in the story John steals my girl friend and that's the part he

wrote and he submitted it to Fanfiction! ( I am sorry I had to include it!)" "Fanfiction? And

why is the speaker button on?" Kitty heard footsteps coming near her and did the only thing

she could. She phased into the next room and luckily there was kurt. (rogue told kitty about

kurts prank.) "Kurt come with me!" Kitty grabbed the his hand. "Kitty Vhere are ve

going?" Thr phased through the wall and heard. "hello" on the phone. "kurt do your

dominos pizza prank." Kurt grinned and ran over to the phone. " 'ello dis is Dominos pizza

may I help you?" _"no, thank you…I already have to cheese heads." He said than hung _

_up. _Kurt turned to kitty. "you prank called Magneto!" Kurt exclaimed. "no! called Pyro to

discuss something with him! And then gambit and pyro got into a fight and put me on

speaker, then magneto came in to the room to shut them up and realized the speaker was on

and Rogue told me about the time you pranked gambit like that, so I had to get you." Kurt

nodded. "nice one Kitty, just know I'll always be here when you prank call someone who

could kill you." Kurt said as he started walking out of the room. Kitty crossed her arms. ""I

did not prank call him!"


	13. Life at School

Life at School

/beep,beep,beep,beep,beep/ Kitty covered her ears with her pillows as her alarm rang signaling for her to get up for school. When she realized it wasn't stopping she phased her hand through the Alarm clock. "Damn alarm clock, I don't want to go to school." She said into her pillow. She rolled onto her back ot wanting to wake up but knowing she had to. She pulled her covers off her, a breeze of cold air ran through her body making her shiver for a moment. She sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Come on yah sleepy head tahme fer school." She heard Rogue's voice call through the door. "alright, alright no need to like yell." Kitty said getting up. She walked over to her closet and opened the door. "hmmm, now what should I wear, today?" Kitty asked herself. "not much of a choice, all yah're clothes are lahke the same." Rogue said coming into the room. Kitty made a face at her and went back to her closet. She picked out her normal outfit and went into the bathroom. When she came out Rogue was not in the room anymore and probably went down to the kitchen. Kitty decided to go down to eat breakfast before Kurt ate it all. When she got to the kitchen, Scott, Jean, and Rogue were at the table chatting and eating. (cheating) Well at least Scott and Jean were chatting. 'They really do make a nice couple, and they're not like all over each other like those cheerleaders and Jocks at School, infact they're shy about it. They won't admit that they are dating.' Kitty looked at Rogue who was eating silently. 'now rogue on the other hand, she doesn't have a boy-friend, well until recently that is' Kitty laughed inside her head. ' but before gambit she used to have this major crush on Scott. She probably still does…when ever she looks at Jean and Scott together there is Jealousy and hurt in her eyes. But then again there is always something going on with Rogue.' "What do you want?" Rogue's apparently annoyed voice screamed out. "I just wanted to know if you would like a ride to school, cause me and Scott are leaving know." Jean explained, also annoyed. " "no, ah'm fahne with walking." Rogue snapped back. "Alright, you don't have to be so rude." Jean said getting up and following her boy friend out to his car. "don't yah want a rahde?" Rogue asked, finally noticing kitty was there. "umm no, I don't mind walking." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Stripes! Half-pint! Move it or else you'll be late for school and you know what happens when you are late for school." Logan said entering the room. Kitty nodded. "yeah, we get detention." Logan furrowed his brows. "well, yeah but you also get extra rec-room sessions." Rogue and Kitty sighed. "yeah we know." They both answered at the same time. "good, now get goin'" He said following them to the front door. "if you want I can drive you to school." He offered. "Nah we're fahne." Rogue answered and she pulled kitty away. "Rogue! We totally could've taken that offer." Kitty complained. "kit, Ah needed someone to talk to about something and Logan is definitely not the person to talk to." A smile spread a cross kitty's face, but Rogue couldn't see it. "it's about Gambit isn't it." Rogue stopped short. "Excuse me?" Rogue said, crossing her arms, that only made kitty laugh. "I had to talk to Pyro the other day and Gambit told me you were his girl-friend." Rogue's Jaw Dropped. "ah'm goin' tah kill him." Kitty heard a car behind them. "heads up Rogue, we have a stalker." Rogue smiled. "well, we'll show them not to mess with mutants." Rogue said. Kitty looked at her worridly. "umm, Rogue I don't think…" But Rogue grabbed her shoulders. " Phase us into the ground and into the car." Kitty sighed and grabbed Rogue's arm and phase her into the ground.

The car stopped short. "wow! Where did they go?" one of the guys in the car said. "Raght behand yah!" They whirled around to be inches away from Rogue's ungloved hand. "Chere!" Gambit exclaimed. Rogue sighed and put her hand down. "oh, it's only you." A fake look of hurt spread across Remy's face."Only me! Chere! You wound me!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "ok if you want me to like you, you could drive us to school." Rogue gave an innocent look. (yeah I know, absolutely not her personality!) "you can't use me like that!" Remy exclaimed. "well then I guess, we'll be late for school which means we are grounded which means we won't you won't be able to see me for a loooong time!" Remy put his thinking face on. "alright sit back!" and remy stepped on the gas making John, Kitty and Rogue fly forward. "Remy!" They all complained. "I told you to hold on!" They all groaned and sat back in their chairs. They pulled in front of the school with 5 minuted to get in the school, Rogue and Kitty opened the door and started walking towards the school. Remy caught Rogue's arm. "will I see you after school chere?" Rogue scoffed and pulled her arm back, "don't count on it, swamp rat." She started walking again and she turned her head so she was sort of facing him… "but, school ends at three" And she ran off into the school. Remy smirked and drove off.

Rogue made it to Home-room just in time, the bell rang as soon as her second foot stepped in the class room. Her teacher looked up and Saw Rogue in the doorway, panting. "Rogue, almost late. Go to your seat." Rogue sat down in her usual home-room seat. She sighed and Put her backpack down beside her desk. She put her head down on her desk. "HeyRoguey" Rogue turned her head to the side and saw The white-haired speed demon, right in her face. "What do yah want, pietro?" She mumbled. "Nothingmuchjusttotalk." (nothing much just to talk) "well, ah'm not in thah mood tah talk, so go away." Rogue said putting her head back on the desk. "ohcomeon,noteventothisspeeddemon." (oh come on not even to this speed demon.) "Mr. Maximoff, sit down now!" Pietro made a face but sat down. Rogue picked her head up, not hearing a response from him. She looked behind her and saw him sitting in his seat, moving his feet back and forth, quickly. "Pietro!" Rogue whispered, when she got no response she whispered louder, "pietro!" He picked his head up and looked around looking for whover called his name, when his eyes met Rogue's he smiled softly and looked back down at his desk. Rogue sighed and decided to wait until after home-room to talk to him. Rogue watched her teacher take attendance. Her teacher got up and held up a paper in front of her. (((oh great, morning announcements))) "alright class, we have a bunch of announcements today, first…" Her teachers voice trailed off as she went into a state of deep thinking. The next thing she new she heard the students getting up from their seats and she guessed the bell rang. She picked up her backpack and threw it over her back in the process whacking Pietro with it. (I'm sorry I had to do it) She turned around when she heard a crash behind her. She gasped when she saw who it was and bent down to help him up. "Pietro, Ah'm sorry." She said a little laugh in her voice. "No problem, I'm invincible!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "keep dreaming, maximoff" Rogue said Walking towards the door. "okiwill" (ok I will) Rogue just laughed as she exited the classroom. Pietro started down the other end of the hallway. "see yah at lunch!" Rogue called back to him and ran off to her next class.

Lunch

Rogue walked into the cafeteria, looking for Pietro. "hmm" she said to herself. Suddenly she felt a shove on her backpack and breeze of wind rush by her. "Betyoucan'tcatchme!" (bet you can't catch me!) "Pietro!" Rogue started walking over to the brotherhood table. At the table was Lance, Fred(Blob),Toad, and Pietro. "Hey, mahnd if ah join ya gahys?" Rogue asked. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Rogue plopped her tray down and sat down. "So, Rogue how you been?" Asked Lance. She shrugged. "ok ah guess." Pietro sped over to the empty seat next to her. Rogue gasped and jumped when she saw pietro next to her. "Glory, Pietro ya scared meh out of mah mahnd." He grinned. "sorryRogueynexttimei'llhonkbeforeispeed." (sorry Roguey next time I'll honk before I'll speed.)

"How mahney tahmes habe ah told ya, not ta call meh Roguey!" Rogue yelled at Pietro. "once." Pietro answered. "oh." The whole table started laughing. "it's not that funny." Rogue muttered. Pietro put a hand on her shoulder. "ofcourseit i!Itshowhowdim-whittedyouare."( of course it was it shows how dimwitted you are) Rogue whirled on him. "Dim-whitted!" you think ah'm dim-whitted!" Pietro's smile faded as Rogue cast over him like a monster. "ummmmmnooo,Iwasjustmessinwithyou." (ummmmm nooo, I was just messin with you.) Rogue growled. "Youarethesmartestgirliknowyouhavelotsofcommensenseandyouknowwhatyouaredoing!" (you are the smartest girl I know, you have lot's of common sense and you know what you are doing.) Pietro said falling off the chair and onto. Rogue stopped and pondered for a moment on what he said then say back up. Pietro panted for a few seconds then got up and sped back over to sit next to Lance. "oh yeah, real invincible, you're afraid of a girl!" Rogue laughed. Pietro made face. "you are no ordinary girl, Rogue you are not like those cheerleaders." He pointed over to where the cheerleaders were sitting. "or like you're x-friends, Jean and Kitty. Damn they are peppy escpially ki…" he stopped when he saw Lance giving him a death glare. "Jean." He finsished. "godd save." Lance said. "Jeez lance, not everybody likes kitty, I do I mean she is my best friend and all…" "Ahem." Pietro said. "I mean she is my best friend an all.." Pietro gaped. And crossed his arms. "but..she can be a bit peppy." Suddenly Toad burst out laughing. "Kitty! A _bit_ peppy, I don't think that's the right word to describe her peppyness." Lance looked at him giving him the stink-eye. "I mean, Rogue is right. She can be a bit peppy, yo." He said laughing on the word bit. Lance sighed. "not when she''s near me, when she's near me, she's…." "rude?" Pietro finsished for him. "..no! I would say she is serious." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Sure Lance whatever you say." The bell rang indicating it was the end of Lunch. Rogue sighed. "off to math! Yippee." She said sarcastically. "SeeyouafterschoolRogue!" (see you after school rogue) Peirto said speeding out of the cafeteria. "Yeah, see yah." Rogue said heading off to her next class.

After School

Rogue walked out of the building stretching her arms. "ahh, school is over at last!" She took a refreshing sigh and started walking down the steps, when she reached the bottom she looked for Scott and saw his car pull out of the drive way with only him and jean in it. She sighed annoyingly and went to go after kurt to see if he could port them home. But then she saw Kurt and Amanda walking together and decided not to bother them. She ddin't know what to do so she started walking home. "Rogue!" Pietro sped up to her. "Hey!whatareyoudoing?x-geeksleaveyoualone?" (hey! What are you doing? X-geeks leave you alone?) Rogue glared at him. "alrightalrightigetthepicture." (alright alright I get the picture) "Need a ride home." Rogue looked up at him. "what do you mean?" He smiled and swept her off her feet, and he was no holding her like a baby. "Holdon!" Rogue now got what he was doing and held grabbed onto his shirt when he started to speed. Before she knew it they arrived at the mansion. Rogue was still holding onto his shirt. "umm, Roguewe'reherenow." Rogue looked up at him and gazed into his baby blues eyes. Pietro started to move in closer and Without thinking Rogue moved closer to him, and a sudden bump made their lips touch for a second. That's what made Rogue aware of what was happening she jumped out of Pietro's arms and ran toward the mansion, not wanting to look at him. Pietro stood there watching her run away from him. He knew what he did was wrong and now she may never forgive him and he would never forgive himself is she didn't forgive him. He looked to the ground and walked away, slowly.


	14. You Don't Understand

Again I am going to than Kyo-Kitty for the new title for this story! Thanks a million…-

And I appreciate all my reviewers!

Now here's chapter 13: You Don't Understand!

Remy waited outside the School for Rogue. He couldn't believe that she actually wanted him to come. Well she didn't say that exactly, she said, "Don't count on it swamp rat. But school ends at three." He couldn't wait to see her, to see his chere. He heard the final bell ring and immediately looked out the window. He watched for Rogue and finally saw her walking out of the School, He watched her as she started heading for the parking lot, then stopped and turned and started to walk the opposite direction. (((what was that about?))) he thought. She stopped again and started to head for the institute. Remy Raised an eye-brow in confusion. He went back to the steering wheel and slowly stepped on the gas. He was about to speed up when he saw Pietro go up to Rogue. He cocked his head. Suddenly he saw Pietro scoop Rogue up into his arms and speed off. Remy narrowed his eyes and growled a growl that mould make wolverine(or in the alcolytes case- Sabertooth) proud. "I will get you, pietro." And with that he turned the car around and went home.

Rogue ran into the institute and collapsed right on the door. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head in between her knees. A million thought were running through her head. Why did he kiss her? Why did she kiss him back? What made her stay in his arms? What allowed her to even let him carry her? What is this feeling deep inside of her. Her breathing started getting staggered and sobs start to escape her lips. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps out side and the doorknob squeaking. So when the door opened she fell backwards right onto kitty's feet. "uhhh Rogue?" Rogue looked up at Kitty. "What!" she snapped. Kitty saw her tear stained face and her eyes all red and puffy. "Rogue, are you like okay?" Kitty asked concerned. "Ah'm Fahne!" Rogue exclaimed and jumped up, wiping her eyes. "are you sure cause you know you can talk to me about an…" "Ah Said Ah was Fahne Kitty!" And she ran off too her room. Kitty had a very confused look on her face.

Rogue ran up the stairs and was so concentrated on getting to her room with no one seeing her she ran into Logan. Rogue, not knowing who it was, just felt like she needed comforting rapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Rogue?" He asked hesitantly. She didn't answer just cried into his chest and he willingly let her. When she started to calm down she pulled away from him. "Thank yah, ah really needed that." Logan just stared at her. "yeah, I know." 'Rogue looked up at him. "what?" "I saw what happened out there," Rogue looked down. "you..did?" He nodded. Rogue gulped. " ah… didn't mean ta'…ah…it..he." and with that Rogue broke down again. Logan grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Rogue, calm down and tell me why the hell you did that!" She stopped crying but her breathing was still high. "Ah…it was an accident…Scott and Jean left, and kurt was with his friend and Ah decided ta walk home and then he came and offered meh a rahde and before ah knew it, ag was in his arms." Logan just stared at her, not buying her story. "It's still no excuse for kissing him!" Logan exclaimed emphasizing the word Kissing. Rogue sudden;y became angry. "why?" "what?" Rogue sighed. "yah heard meh, ah said why?" Before logan could answer Rogue continued. "Why is it so bad, that ah kissed mah best friend! Mah only friend!" Rogue said, tears streaming down he face in anger. "The only person whoever cared about meh! The only person, who treat's me lahke Ah am not this untouchable freak!" Logan's angry face mellowed down. "ya people say ya care! But ya don't!" She shoved past Logan and before she went into her room she said. "ah was happy there! Ah smiled all the tahme! Ah didn't keep to mahself, lahke ah do here. You just don't understand, how much friendship means to me, and how I value every moment of me and Pietro's friendship!" And with that she went into her room and slammed the door shut, making Logan jump back a bit.

Anger ran through Rogue's body. They didn't care not one of them. (((I have no friends! Not here anyway.))) And with that thought in mind a evil grin spread across her face. She ran over to her closet pulled out her backpack and opened it. She opened her drawers and through clothes in it. She didn' bother to fold it, she needed to get out of there.She put her make up gently In it because she didn't want it to break. She closed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She took one last look around her room and then jumped out the window and ran, as fast as she could, toward the brotherhood house.

Rogue stood at the brotherhood doorsteps, contemplating on whether she should knock on the door or just go home and be her angry self. She chose the first option. She slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard all the noise inside the house stop. It was always noisey in the house. Everyone was always arguing and chasing each other around the house. Toad was the one usually being chased and it was usually by Wanda. Pietro told her that Toad had a major crush on her and always flirted with her. Or at least tried. He couldn't flirt for his life, unlike Remy who flirts with every woman he sees. (((I guess it's just part of his life.))) Rogue sighed (((oh great, I'm thinking about, Gambit again. Gosh darnit gambit why did you have to go and make me like you.))) She got pulled out of her thought when the door opened and a Messed up looking Avalanche was standing there. Rogue took one look at him and started laughing. "What the heck happened to ya!" She said still laughing. "What are you doing here Rogue?" He asked, after calming down. Rogue stopped laughing and became serious. "ah need ta talk ta pietro." She said. Lance looked up at the stairs and winced as he vaguely heard yelling coming from pietro's room. "uhh, he's kinda busy." Lance said. "Ah don't care, ah'll wait." Lance stepped aside and let Rogue in. she walked in, smiling at him. Lance gave her a confused look. "What are you up to?" He asked, suspiciously. "nothing." She said innocently. She walked into the brotherhood living room and Blob was sitting on the couch, eating once again, and watching television. Toad was in the corner, following Rogue with his eyes, not moving the rest of his body. Rogue went behind Blob and knelt down so her mouth was right near his ear. "BOO!" she yelled. He jumped up, spilling his bowl of cereal all over his self. Rogue started cracking up, she laughed so hard she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Blob looked down, and saw the cereal all over him. "oh man." He looked over the couch and saw Rogue on the floor, cracking up. "look what you did!" he said pointing to his shirt that was covered in milk and little pieces of cereal. "Ah'mm…ss….you're…it!" She couldn't finish her sentence, she was laughing so hard. "That was really funny, yo!" Toad said finally getting out of the corner and hopping over to Blob and Rogue. Blob looked at him and smiled. "yeah..it was wasn't it!" and he started laughing too! Rogue finally stopped laughing, breathing heavily. "Ah'm sorry, blob ah couldn't resist." Blob laughed. "hey just a joke, right!" Rogue nodded. "raght!" Suddenly Wanda walked into the room and saw Rogue on the floor. She stared at her in confusion. "Baby cakes!" Toad exclaimed, running over to Wanda's side. Wanda hexed him throwing him against a wall. "ow" he said as he hit the floor. "Soo, you done shaping up Pietro?" Lance asked finally entering the conversation. Wanda turned to face him. "yeah," Rogue looked at Lance, then to Wanda in confusion. "Shape him up? What's wrong with him?" Lance shrugged. "we don't know, he came home all sulky and stuff. I have never seen him so down." Rogue got up. "may ah go see him?" She asked. "I don't know if he will want visitors, but you can try." Rogue nodded and walked up the stairs.

Wanda shrugged and sat down on the couch, next to Blob. All the boys surrounded her. "so Wanda do you know what's wrong with him?" Wanda put her head back to see Lance's ey-e brows raised. "yeah, I do. Well I have an idea anyway." What?" Wanda shook her head. "I promised him I wouldn't tell." Toad was about to say something when soething flew in through the window. They all got up and gathered around it to see what it was. "Hey.. isn't that uhhh…" Suddenly lance knew what it was. "Run1" he screamed. They all ran out of the way and the thing exploded. Suddenly Gambit came in through the window. " Bonjour!" he said landing on the floor. "What do you want?" Remy smirked. "Nothin' just to see the little speed demon." Lance, Blob, and Toad were about to point him to where Pietro was, when Wanda interrupted. "Why?" Remy took a dying flower out of a nearby vase and charged it and stared at it while saying. "I need to talk to him." He looked at Wanda. "I need to give him a message from his Father." He lied. "alright, then tell me." Remy crumpled the flower, by closing his hands. "if he wanted you to know he would've told me to tell you." Remy walked past Wanda and saw Wanda giving him a death glare. When he put his foot on the first step, Wanda put out her hand and his body suddenly became in her control, she threw him against the wall. He hit the ground with a groan. "whoah, strong girl, aren't you?" She picked him up with her hexes. "I try." And she threw him against the wall. Gambit got up rubbing his head. "come on, why can't you just let me see him!" Remy exclaimed. " because he's in an off mood, and he doesn't need to talk to you!" Remy smirked and threw and charched a card and threw it so fast, that Wanda didn't see it coming, it exploded right in front of her making her fly into the wall. Remy started for the stairs but Lance stopped him by making the house shake and making Remy lose his balance and fall to the ground. "what part of, he doesn't want to talk to anybody did you not understand?" Lance asked still shaking the house. "I don't care, I need to speak to him, it's a message from Magneto!" Remy said getting angry. "well whatever it is you can say it in front of us, right guys?" Blob, toad and Wanda who got up nodded. "He told me specifically to go to Pietro and tell him, not tell any of his teammates!" He said getting more angry. "I am his sister, and whatever Magneto has to say to Pietro, he can say to Me!" Wanda said getting annoyed. Remy pulled out a bunch of cards and charged them and held them up. Wanda watched him as he held them and as they started to glow more and more. He raised them up in the air and was about to throw them when he heard… "GAMBIT!"

Cliff Hanger, although we all probably know who called out his name…

Next chapter will be Peitro and Rogue's talk.. thanks for reading and now if you would so kindly, REVIEW!


	15. Rogue's Lectures

Anigen: I got some bad news for ya. There won't be Ryro for a long time. It will be one sided though. As in Pyro likes Rogue but rogue doesn't like him. (yet) I've got a whole big story going on here and I'm not even close to the Ryro part yet, but I will update as soon as I can and get this story rolling so you can get your Ryro.

Kyo-Kitty: Yeah I know, it was soo good. And They soo totally did mess up Pyro's accent. I was like wow! What is with Pyro's accent. But the way he was watching Magneto "explode" over and over again was funny. That's like the first time you hear him speak more than one sentence! LOL! Anywayz back to the story… yeah the story will have Romyness soon. That whole Rietro thing was an accident, you know I just kind of winged it. I just went along with whatever popped into my head. At this point originally it was supposed to have a lot of Romy, but im not that good of a writer soo…

Chap. 14: Rogue's Lectures.

Remy pulled out a bunch of cards and charged them and held them up. Wanda watched him as

heheld them and as they started to glow more and more. He raised them up in the air and was about

to throw them when he heard… "GAMBIT!" Remy spun around and saw Rogue at the top of the

stairs, her mouth slightly ajar and her hands on her hips. He uncharged his cards and out it back in

his pocket, still looking at Rogue. "What were ya doing?" Rogue asked shocked. "I was…uh…you

see Rogue." Rogue waited patiently for Remy to answer her. "Ah'm waiting" Remy sighed and

looked down at his feet. "listen, I needed to talk to Pietro and Wanda and the rest of the

Brotherhood wouldn't let me." Rogue came down the stairs and stood on the bottom step. "well, of

course they wouldn't…Pietro is in a pissy mood raght now and they don't want ya up there seeing

him." She said a bit angry. Remy heard the anger in her voice. "Sorry, cher, I'll just go home then."

He said, and meant it., sincere apology in his eyes. Rogue watched him coldly as he walked out of

the house, feeling really bad for what just happened. She huphed as the door closed. "damn Cajun."

She said. She hopped off the bottom step and looked at The BoM and saw them staring at her.

"What?" Toad looked confused. "Did you just see that?" Rogue shrugged. "When Wanda told him

to get out He fought her to get to Pietro, but when you told him to get out, he acted like a little

puppy that just got yelled out for doing his business where he wasn't supposed to." Wanda let a

little giggle escape her lips ad suddenly regretted it. (((oh crap did I just laugh at One of Toad's

Jokes?)))Wanda slowly turned her head slowly back and saw Toad looking at her and smiling,

showing off his yellow teeth. She shuddered and turned her head back. (((yep I did))) Lance put a

hand on R ogue's Shoulder. "I hate to admit it but Toads got a point." Suddenly they all heard a

little voice say. "man this must be the Toad's lucky day." But they ignored it. "listen Rogue, what

Toad is trying to say is, We think Remy likes you." This didn't come as a surprise to Rogue, she

already knew that he like her and she knew deep down inside her she liked him right back, of course

she would never admit that to anybody. "Ah know he lahkes meh! He told meh he lahkes meh!"

Rogue said like it was no big deal. "ya guys look so suprahsed, this lahfe is a mess, and mixed up,

and ya'll better get used to it, or else none a ya is ever gonna survahve!" Rogue said before leaving

the house leaving the whole Brotherhood team (except for Pietro) in shock. She closed the door to

the Brotherhood bording house and started walking home, when she got pulled into bush. She

screamed but a Hand covered her mouth. She started panicking, rustling in the person's arms. "calm

down, chere, Remy won't hurt Ya!" At the sound of his voice Rogue calmed down, and Remy took

his hand off her mouth. She turned around and saw Remy smirking but his eyes still held that same

hurt that was in it before. She slapped him in the chest, lightly. "don't go scaring a girl lahke that

Gambit!" Rogue said putting her hand over her heart. "Sorry, Rogue and I mean it, from before…

something just came over me and I had to talk to Pietro about something." Rogue looked up at him

in concern. "what?" He looked into her eyes. "I can't tell you." He said and turned around ready to

leave. "Please! Tell me!" Rogue asked/Commanded. Remy sighed. "Rogue listen I can't it's just too

complicated alright I need time alone, right now." He started to walk but Rogue put her hand on his

shoulder. "Remy" She pleaded softly. "Rogue." He answered her. "you can tell me anything, why

were you so persistant to speak to Pietro." She said calmly, although Remy was getting annoyed at

her constant pleading. "Jealousy." He said quietly. "What?" Rogue said meaning for him to speak

louder. "Jealousy! I was Jealous alright! I saw You and Pietro together and I got Jealous! Yeah I

know it's wrong, and you're not mine! Bu I couldn't help it!" He paused for a moment to catch his

breath. "I couldn't help falling in love with you." He said softer and calmer. "goodbye Rogue." He

said then turned and left a single tear rolling down his cheek. Rogue stood in shock as she saw him

walk away. Rogue closed her eyes and reopened them, letting tears freely run down her cheeks. She

put her head down and walked back into the Brotherhood house. (if you don't remember she decide

to move in with them again.) "What are you doing back here?" Toad asked as she walked into the

living room. Wanda looked up and saw Rogue walking into the living room, her head down.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Rogue looked up at her then put her head back down and sat down in a

corner and pulled her knees up to her chest and let Tears roll down her cheeks again. She felt a hand

on her shoulder and looked up and saw she was gazing into Lance's Brown eyes. (((no I see why

kitty fell for him))) He had concern written all over his face. Lance was always one of her good

friends when she lived with The Brotherhood. And when she left for the X-men he understood,

Pietro did too but after a while. "are you okay?" Rogue let a small smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah Ah'll be fahne." She sniffed and let Lance help her up. "Soo you want to live here again?"

Blob asked. Rogue nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yeah, no one understands meh at home, so

Ah decided that ah'll move back here, with mah real friends." Rogue said smiling. "Wait a minute."

They all looked at Wanda and saw that she had a confused look on her face. "again? She lived here

once before?" Toad hopped up to her. "yeah sweetums didn't your loving brother tell you, she was

once one of us." Wand pushed him away. "no, pietro did not tell me." Rogue nodded. "well ah lived

here before and ah better go upstairs and unpack mah stuff." Rogue left them alone and went

upstairs she walked to her old room and saw that there was stuff in it. "oh that's raght, Wanda

moved in." She said to herself and went to Mystiques room. She looked at the handle and smiled aas

she remembered how none of the brotherhood boys could get into it, and she could. She took the

handle pushed it in then turned it to the right then to the left and let go. She kicked the door open

and plopped her stuff down on her Mystiques bed. She opened a drawer and was about to put her

stuff down when she saw something. She picked it up and gasped when she was what it was. It was

a picture of Mystique, and Rogue and Rogue is holding a little blue Baby. (((kurt))) She thought.

Rogue looed no older than two in that picture. A tear plopped down onto the picture frame. "Found

the picture I see." Rogue spun around startled, and saw Pietro standing in the doorway. "What is

with ya people and scaring meh today!" Pietro shrugged. "see mystique really did care about you.

She loved you like her own daughter. I heard her over talking one night to that picture of you and

Night Crawler. She didn't want to hurt you." Pietro said calmly. "But still she did! She could have

chosen not to let herself use me!" Rogue yelled at him. Pietro's Blue eyes were staring at her

coldly. "You don't know mystique like I know her, she was more of a mother to me than Magneto

was a father! And Magneto is my blood father! I'm not even related to mystique!" Pietro said his

voice getting higher. "I know she used me! She just wanted me for my powers when I got older!"

Pietro shook his head. "that's not…" Rogue cut him off. "don't you dare tell me it's not true pietro

because I know it is!" Rogue said her anger coursing through her body. Suddenly her eyes started to

glow red and she floated up into the air. Storm clouds formed around her. "Rogue don't do this

your starting to let the anger take control of you!" Pietro said getting scared. "You're starting to be

like Wanda." Lighting started forming in the clouds, which made Pietro squeal like a little girl and

speed off to a corner. Rogue stopped him with telekinesis and made him float into the air, she

floated him over to her and made him come face to face with her. Pietro started shaking with fear as

he stared into Rogue's Red eyes. Pietro whined as he saw Rogue arms move up. Suddenlt her arms

went down, the clouds disappeared and her eyes turned back to normal color. She gasped slightly

and let pietro drop to the ground. She lowered her self to the ground and made herself into a little

ball and cried. "Rogue." Pietro started coming over to her. Rogue didn't even have to get up, and

made him leave her room and slam the door in his face. She turned on her side and eventually cried

herself to sleep.

Yeah the ending was a bit sad, but hey want can you do, Rogue's got a miserable life and there's nothing you can do about it!


	16. The New Xmen Part1

Ch. 15: The New X-men

Remy slammed the door to Magneto's base closed. Since it was a metal door, it was a loud bang and it echoed through the halls. But Remy didn't care. Why Should he? He just yelled at the girl he loved, telling her in the yelling that he loved her. And then he left not waiting for her response. But the look on her face said it all. He knew she liked him, but he didn't know if she loved him. She probably didn't. and that what was eating him. He saw John sitting on the couch in the living room, and the only way to get to his room was through the living room. He sighed and tried to creep behind the couch. "I can see you Gambit, there's no creeping past the Pyro." John said not turning his head. "then you can see that I am in no mood to talk." Gambit Replied and continued walking behind the couch. John didn't say anything after that and for that Remy was thankful. He walked out of the living room and down the hall to his room. Right before he went into his room. Sabertooth came down the hall. "Hey Gambit." He growled. Gambit didn't say anything just turned the knob to his door. "Ok, I know I am not be your favorite person in the world, but it is still nice to say something back." Still Gambit said nothing. He walked into his room and slammed the door. "thanks." SAbertooth kept walking.

Remy slammed the door, and went to his bed and fell down onto it face first, so he was laying on his stomach. His face was in his pillow and soon he turned his head to the side because he couldn't breath. He looked at his wall and couldn't help letting a tear roll down his cheek. He grabbed his sheets with one hand and pulled it up to his neck, so only his head was visible. He clutched them to him. Although it was close to summer he was cold, and his body shook every time he thought about Her. HE sighed and was starting to get uncomfortable so he shifted himself so he was laying on his left side now. On the left side of the bed was a little night stand. He looked at the Alarm Clock on the table. 4:17 Pm. It was still early in the day, but he felt like he could fall asleep any second. He closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep. He was about to plunge into slumber when he heard a loud outburst from the hallway. It was Pyro's Girly squeal. Gambit moaned and pulled the sheets over his head, hoping making the room darker would help him fall asleep easier. It did. After only a few minutes his body relaxed and he fell into Dreamland.

_Remy looked around, everything was dark. It was silent. He could hear the wind whistling through the trees, but couldn't see the trees. He could hear cars zooming down the streets, but couldn't see the cars or the street. He turned around in circles hoping that he would at least see something. He didn't. He put out his hands and felt around for things, he finally touched something hard. He felt around it and It had a wooden feel to it. It had slits too. He figured it was a bench. Suddenly he saw a spark of light in the sky. He looked up and looked at where the light came from. The spark became bigger and bigger until there was a bright light all over the place. The light was so bright he had to close his eyes, and block the light out with his wrist. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was in front of Bayville High School. And he was as a matter of fact holding on to the back of a bench. He smiled as he remembered this is where Rogue went to school. He sat down on the bench and waited for the bell to ring. After a few minutes he got tired of waiting and turned and laid down on the bench, putting his knees up in the air. The sun was in his eyes so he covered his eyes with his hands. He sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist. 1:34. Bayville High School ended at 3:00. He still had an hour and a half. He sat up, and looked around, looking for something to do. Plus it was really hot out. He spotted a tree across the yard and went to sit under it. He got himself comfortable, in the shade. He pulled out a deck of cards and started playing solitare. After a few games he started getting bored. He cleaned up his cards and put them back into his pocket. He looked at his watch again. 2:03. Ugh he still had an hour to go. He decided to take a nap. He took of his trench coat, folded it up to use like a pillow, put it under his head and closed his eyes. He opened them a few minutes later, but to him it felt like a long-time. He looked around and saw noine around. He looked down at his watch hoping he didn't miss Rogue. 2:08! He only fell asleep for five minutes! He sighed and got up. he took his trench coat and put it back over himself. He decided not to wonder, for it was a hot day and he was burning up. (not a fever) He finally took off his trench coat and threw it to the ground. He wiped the sweat off his fore-head. He sat down leaning against the bark of the tree. He started to pant, like a dog. Right now he cold really use a glass of water. A cold glass of water. Or a pool. Or a hose. Or anything that contained cold water. He spotted something attached to the school. He squinted his eyes to get a better look of what it was. It looked like a hose. He jumped up and ran over to it. IT was a hose. Now he only had to figure out how to turn it on. He looked around for a nozzle of some-sort but found nothing. "it must be controlled from the inside." He said drearily. "wait that don't make sense." He continued looking for it and finally he found something that looked like a nozzle. He turned it and watched the hose. No water came out, instead There was a loud scream from inside the building. Uh oh! Remy decided to get out of there fast. He ran over to ware-house that seemed to just pop out of now-where. He opened the door to the ware-house and saw what looked liked a barn. (_hey it's a dream!) _He walked inside and closed the door and ran over to a window, he saw a man sopping wwet walking over to the foucet/nozzle thing. He turned it and t urned his head to face Remy direction. Remy ducked, and his heart started to pound. He waited a few minutes before peaking. The man was not there anymore. He sighed and walked out of the Barn looking thing. How the hell do animals stand living in there, He thought. He went back to his tree and sat down in the shade again, starting to cool off. He closed his eyes now feeling cool and refreshed and the next thing he knew he heard the bell ring. I must have fallen asleep, he thought. He watched all the students come out in a big crowd. He was hoping that he would see Rogue in that crowd but he didn't Everyone took their different paths. He saw some of the x-men, most of them. He saw Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty, all talking going to the parking lot. He noticed that Rogue was not there. He waited a few more minutes under the tree until he finally spotted her. He smiled and was about to Walk over to her when he stopped dead in his tracks. He watched the sight before him with so many different emotions running through him. There was Rogue, yeah that was not the suprising part, but next to her was Pietro. They were holding hands, and smiling at each other. Suddenly Lance came up to them and he was smiling also. They all laughed at something. Suddenly is heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw Pietro look at him and frown, but then smirk. He tapped Rogue on the shoulder and motioned for her to look backwards, she did. Her smile faded also, but then got replaced by a smirk. She moved her head in a "come on" kind of movement. They all started walking towards him. He watched Rogue as she came up to him and smiling at him Evilly. "Well, well, well. Look what we have hear. A steaming Cajun." Rogue said in a taunting voice. She huphed. "what's wrong gambit? Cat got your tongue?" Remy shook his head. He couldn't believe she was treating him like this. "What are you staring at?" Remy turned to Pietro who was staring at him, with ice cold blue eyes. "you staring at my girl!" Remy suddenly became angry. "You're girl!" He exclaimed. "What you think she's…" Pietro burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Rogue realized what Gambit meant too and started to crack up too. "What makes you think I would go out with you!" Rogue said inbetween laughs. Gambit's face turned solemn. "Rogue we like eachother. I told you that I like you and you told me that you liked me!" Rogue laughed even harder. "Me Like You! Oh that's classic!" she started rolling on the floor in laughter. Remy looked at her in sadness. His love didn't love him. When she finally stopped laughing she stood up and had a serious look on her face. "Remy Lebeau, I can't believe you would think I would like you. After all the stories that were spread. The true stories. You are a player Gambit! And I don't want anything to do with you." She said then pushed him making him trip over his feet and fall back."You can't be serious, Rogue." He complained. "Note: serious face!" She laughed once more and took Pietro's arms and walked away. Gambit sat there watching his one and only love walk away from him, hating his guts. He started crying softly, and then everything turned black again and he heard his name being called. "Remy!" It was Rogue's Voice. He looked around trying to find the voice. "Reeemmmyyy" It called again. It seemed closer. He looked around through clouded vision. "Remy!" IT called again, it sounded like it was right next to him. He reached out and felt something. He grabbed it softly. And it slowly came into vision, it was An evil Rogue. She picked him up and stood him up. "Now listen." She took a chair. "get down!" she shouted. Remy got his courage up and kicked her. Suddenl_

_y she let out a shrill scream ,and she fell to the floor. After a few minutes she got up and pounced at him, she was about to land on him when a light appeared._

Remy's eyes shot open and he pulled open his sheets because he was sweating. He started breathing heavily. Sudden;y he heard moaning coming form beside his bed. He looked over the side of is bed and saw John rolled up in a ball moaning and holding his hands over his crotch. "johhny?" He said breathlessly. "uhhhh." He moaned. Gambit stared at his friend as he rolled back and forth. After a few minutes of that, John finally stopped and sat up. He took a deep breath. "What was that all about?" Gambit asked. "ya hit where the sun don't shine!" John whined. Remy stared at his friend for a moment then he couldn't hold it in any longer. He started laughing like crazy. He fell back on to his bed and laughed his lungs out. John was angry for a moment then remembered how Remy was in a bad mood before. "hey, at least oy got you cheered up mate!" Remy suddenly stopped laughing. "or not." John added. Remy sighed and got up. "you cheered me up John, a little bit." Remy said smiling a little bit. John smiled back at him. Remy nodded and Opened the door to his room to find Magneto staring at him. He backed up a little, surprised to have Magneto right in his face. "I heard you were not in a good mood." Magneto said plainly. "Well you heard right." Remy replied, then looked at John. John made a face like It-wasn't-me! Remy shook his head and turned back to magneto. "it wasn't Pyro, A little Kitty told me." John who was clueless said. "Shadowcat? How did you get to talk to her?" Magneto and Remy decided to ignore him. "Apparently he said hello to you and you just slammed the door in his face." Magneto continued. "OHHHH...the Kitty is sabertooth." Pyro said now getting it. Magento looked at him and shook his head. "you seemed smart when I hired you." He said quietly to Pyro. Pyro gaped and crossed his arms. "Now," He said turning back to Remy. "I have a little test for you" His eyes started to glow yellow and Magneto moved aside and a metal table that sat across the Hall flew up into the air and staright at Remy. He didn't move aside or jump over it. He didn't feel it so the Table hit him, knocking him straight into John. So Pyro now had Gambit on him and a Metal table on top of Gambit. John tried to push Gambit off him but he couldn't. "Remy…could you get…off…me?" John said his voice raspy. Magneto raised the metal table off if gambit and moved gambit off of John by throwing him against the wall. Gambit landed and the floor holding his arm. He looked up at Magneto with eyes full of hurt. "get up!" When gambit would not respond Magneto used his powers to pick Gambit up in the air. "talk!" Gambit looked at him and just did that. Magneto growled and threw him against another wall. Gambit groaned a little this time when he landed. "what is wrong with you." Magneto yelled at him. "He's in love." John answered for him, in a sing-song voice. Magneto turned to John and then back at Remy. "IS it true?" Remy nodded sadly. "with whom?" Magneto growled. "one of the x-men." John answered for him again. "Rogue…I think it was."

"an X-man!" Magneto roared.

"i think you mean X-woman." John said.

"Pyro! SHUT UP!"

"Ok." John squeaked.

Magneto gave him a glare, and Pyro decided not to talk again.

Magneto started pacing around the room. "I wouldn't get mad if it was my daughter or one of the brotherhood…" he stopped and looked at Gambit. "But an X-man!" John opened his mouth to correct him but he thought twice and decided not to. "Why an X-man! And Rogue! She is…" Magneto suddenly got an idea. "She is a very strong, independent woman who has a bad attitude." He smirked. "Very dangerous." Remy got what he was saying and seemed to regain his composure. "No! You will not use me to get to her! I don't love her because she 's dangerous, I love her because she's herself!" Magneto narrowed his eyes. "Get out." He said. "gladly." Remy grabbed his bow stick and his cards and fled his room. John watched his best friend leave. "Uhhh. Mag's"

"go Pyro."

"but.."

"Go!"

John ran out of the room, yelling like Goofy.

"Finally I have a good reason to fire them."

As soon as he left the Metal orb, Remy ran as fast as he could until he couldn't run anymore and collapsed to the ground. Where his running got him to was the middle of a woods. Being he never like woods he didn't travel through them so he didn't know where he was. He didn't feel like getting up, even after he caught his breath. In was almost summer so he didn't have to worry about getting cold. He rolled over on his back so he could get comfortable. He stared up through the leaves and the sun was right above him but the leaves were blocking it. Suddenly he heard leaves crumpling in front of him and then he saw a shadow of a figure above him. Remy sat up quickly and the persons face came into view. "Pyro! What are you doing here?"

"Magneto let me go!"

Remy raised his eye-brows. "why?"

"because I asked him too."

"ok whatever"

John sighed. "so where do we go now?"

Remy shrugged.

"Mate!" John exclaimed. "Why don't we go to the x-men?"

"Are you crazy?"

John shrugged. "actually I've always sort of wondered."

"I can't go back there." Remy looked down to the ground. "I can't face her." He said softly.

"Remy,Remy,Remy." John shook his head. "I thought you were better than that. I thought you knew how to face a girl when she is mad at you."

Remy shook his head. "she's not the same. She's different, she's my one true love."

"awwww! How sweet!"

"Shut up John!"

John crossed his arms and huphed and turned his head the other way. "well fine, be that way."

"fine I will."

Remy turned so he was facing the other direction. John peered at him through the corner of his eye. Remy did the same. As and soon as they realized what each other was doing they stopped.

"Remy?"

"yes"

"Im sorry." Remy turned his head, to look at John who was giving him a apologetic look. "well, I guess im sorry, too." John squealed at clapped his hands together. "Yay!" John saw the look Remy was giving him and stopped. "yeah I know, That was lame." Remy nodded. "yeah, don't ever do that." John held out his hand. "well we better get a move on if we want to get to the Xavier institute before dark." Remy grabbed his hand and let John pull him up. "Pyro, I said im not going there." John slapped his fore-head. "come on mate, I'll play match maker, I'll make you two get back together if it is the last thing I do!" He said as he took Remy by the hand and dragged him along.

Remy and John arrived at the Gate of Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters right when darkness filled the sky. "Well it seems like no one's up, let's go." Remy turned to leave but Pyro grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Do you not hear the music blasting?" Gambit smiled sheepishly. John looked around and saw what looked like a voice-box on one of the poles. "this must be how we get in." John pressed the button and he heard static then he heard avoice. "How may I help you."

"uumm me and My compadre, would appreciate it if you would…consider…enrolling us in this…School for the Talented people." John said.

"John stop trying to act smart you're bad at It and, this guy knows us!"

"oh thanks mate you just blew our cover!"

"The guys' a damn telepath!"

"Yes I am" The "box" said. "and I am also about to open this gate so you may come in and discuss why you want to enroll here." The gates opened. And John screamed at the sudden movement of the gate. Remy shook his head. The both walked in and down the winding side-walk that lead to the front door of the Xaviers school. John was about to knock when the doors opened and once again he got scared. They both walked in and sighed as they saw no-one in the Main room. my office is down the hall to your right John looked around frantically to see where the voice was coming from. "He's a telepath Pyro." John stared at him with a clueless expression. "as in he can project words and images wit his mind!"

"oooooooooohhhh"

Remy shook his head. They walked down the hall to the Proffesors office. come in Remy winced thinking he would hear another outburst from john about where that voice came form but sat that he was already in his office. "You coming in or what?" John asked. "uhh yeah.". Remy walked in and sat in a chair. "now" Prof.X started, folded his hands together and leaning forward. "Why do you want to Join?"

"Can't you just read our minds?" John said pointing to his head.

He nodded "yes but that would be rude."

"Yeah John, it'll be rude."

John stuck his tongue out at Remy.

"alright we've all established that it is rude to probe people's minds. Now let's get back to why you are here."

"Magneto kicked us out."

"Why?"

"I rather not talk about it" Remy said slowly.

"that's understandable, it's like being fired from a job, no one needs to know why you are getting fired"

Remy and john nodded.

"This is not a trick. We really want to Join."

Prof. X thought for a moment then smiled at the two boys.

"Pyro, Gambit. Welcome to the X-men,"


	17. The New Xmen Part2

"Words" talking

'words' thinking

(((words))) telepathy.

Yeah I know I changed it. So don't get confused.

I do not own X-men Evolution, or any of the characters, or Shrek. (if you read it you will get it)

KittyHelsing- Yeah, of course Pyro is still an idiot. IT is so fun to bash Pyro, isn't it? He he. Even though he is the best! Pyromaniacs rule!

Kyo-Kitty- Yeah, I agree poor Remy. It was hard for me to write it. WE have to get at least one big fight in there right? Although it wasn't really a fight. But W/e.

Chap. 16:

(((X-men and New recruits please report to the Planning room immediately.)))

Professor Xavier rolled into the Planning room to See all his students sitting down or standing up, looking confused. "I know you all are wondering why I brought you here on Friday evening." All of the new recruits nodded and some of the x-men did. "There is no trouble, although there might be when I show you what I need to show you. I want all of you to behave." He backed up out of the room and turned his head. "Boys. You can come in." The professor turned back to the group. "Ladies and gentleman, I would like you to welcome your new teammates." They all turned their attention to the big door and gasped as the two men entered the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, chuck!" Logan yelled at Charles. He along with Storm Prof.X were in Prof.X's office. "Logan I…" "How could you let them join! You didn't consult me! Or storm, Or Scott!" He started pacing around the room. "WE have a saying in this house too, chuck! I am concerned for the students' well being also!" Charles sighed. "yes Logan I know…" He turned to the prof. not hearing what he said. "Do not tell anyone I ever said that." And then he started going at it again. "I don't why you let them enroll here. But if they hurt one hair on anyone of these kids head, they will be gone before you can tell me to stop." Storm put a hand on his shoulder. "Logan, calm down, Charles is not stupid. He wouldn't let them join if he knew they were dangerous." He pulled out of her grasp. "Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled at her. He growled. "Logan…" Prof started again. "save it chuck, im outa here." He growled once more and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ororo sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry storm, he will come around." Ororo nodded. "I hope so charles, I really hope so." She said staring at the door.

Remy and John waited outside the door of the prof. When Wolveirne went in there he looked pretty mad, and now they were scared. They've heard stories about Wolverine and when he gets mad. It's not pretty. John was sitting in a chair across the hall, watching Remy pace back and forth. "Remy, Stop it you're making me dizzy." John said after he shook his head, to get all the dizziness out if his head. "no! you stop watching me!" Remy replied back to him. "but im just so gosh darn Bored!" He exclaimed. "well, find a way to entertain your self." Remy spat back at him. It was quiet until a "pop" sound came from where John was. 'pop' There it was again. Remy stopped pacing and looked at his friend. 'pop' john was puckering his lips and then separating them thus making the 'pop' sound. 'pop' that did it. "Ahhhhhh! For five minutes, could you try not being your self. FOR FIVE MINTUTES!" Remy screamed, making John cower back into his chair. "ok!" John said sounding like a frightened little girl. John was silent for two minutes then started speaking again. "how can I not be myself if I'm myself?" Remy glared at him. "didn't I tell you to be quiet." John shook his head. "no you told me to stop being myself."

"When you stop being your self, you're quiet!" Remy exclaimed.

"oh, really?"

Remy slapped his fore-head. "John, John, John."

"what?"

Remy shook his head.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Wolverine came storming out. They both held their breath as they watched Logan walk down the hall. When he turned the corner they let their breath go. They got up and walked over to the office. Remy opened the door slightly and poked his head in. "come in, gentleman." They opened the door and walked in. "Wolvie looked pretty mad." Remy said. "Yes, he was. Apparently he doesn't trust you yet." 'oh great that means he won't let me go with Rogue.' Rogue. Her name pained his heart. He still can't believe he yelled at her like that. "not yet Remy, but he will learn to trust you and then you will get what you want." The Professor said. Remy looked terribly confused and so did John and ororo.(Storm was confused on what he wanted not by what the prof said.) "Charles, don't probe his mind, he's not used to it." The Professor chuckled. "Yes, I know I'm sorry Gambit." Remy nodded although still confused. (A/n- if anyone couldn't tell I like to use the word "although" a lot, don't I?) Storm was confused was decided not to pry into other's people's business for it is not nice. Suddenly the door slammed opened and Logan was standing there looking all frantic. "I know where Rogue is." He shot a glare at Pyro and Gambit then looked back at the Professor. "Where?" Storm asked. "Wait, wait,wait. The shelia's missin?" Logan growled. "What'd you just call her, Bub?" (((Logan calm down, shelia is what they call girls down in Australia.))) Logan snorted. (((yeah whatever))) "like I was saying, where is she Logan?" Storm asked again. Logan turned to storm and he seemed to loosen up. "she's with the brotherhood."

Rogue woke up only a few hours later after crying herself to sleep. She remembered that she went out of control again. And she attacked Pietro, her one true friend. She got up and walked out of the room, she walked down the stairs and stood in the doorwy of the living room. Every one was watching the television. Toad was the first one to notice her. "Hey. Rogue." He said. Every one turned their heads and Pietro came speeding up to her. "Rogue I…" Rogue shook her head and put her finger to his lips. "shhhh… it's okay." Pietro stared at her than smiled. "I think my brother has a little crush on Rogue." Wanda said to Lance, who was sitting next to her. Lance nodded at her in agreement. "come on." Pietro grabbed rogue's hand and pulled her over to his arm chair. ( yes I said his) "sit, after that performance you need rest." Wanda raised her eyebrows in amusement. "oh yeah, he's totally crushing on her. Pietro doesn't let _anyone_ sit in his chair." Lance said to Wanda. Wanda nodded. Rogue looked at Pietro in confusion but sat down anyway. Pietro sped off and came back with a chair from the kitchen. He placed it next to his armchair and sat on it. They all started watching the tube again. They were all getting into when a red beam came crashing through the window, They all rushed to the window and saw the X-men gathering up. "We've got X-men!" Pietro's protective side came over him and he took Rogue into the Kitchen. "Stay here." She grabbed his arm as he started to speed away. "ah, can take care of mahself, thank yah very much." She pushed Pietro out of the way and went outside. She saw the brotherhood and the x-men fighting. And the brotherhood was getting their buts whooped. "let them go! It's me you want." They x-men stopped fighting and looked at Rogue. "That's raght, ah'm here." She walked towards them. "Rogue, come on. Come home with us. Im sorry." Logan said and the scary part was he actually meant it. That has the first time he actually apologized in public. Toad hopped onto Wanda. "Wanda, im scared. Wolverine, Just apologized." Wanda dropped him with a disgusted face and said. "get of me you disgusting pig." Logan walked up to Rogue. "please." He said. "don't make me make myself more embarrassed." Rogue just stared at him. "Rogue, I know how close you and Pietro were when you lived with the brotherhood. And I know you still are close, but he's the enemy. He the son of out worst enemy" then he said in a low whisper so she could only hear, "I miss you, and I need you to come home." And the truth was She missed him, too. She stared at him a few moments then threw her arms around him. He smiled. "thank you." ( and don't worry, no Rogan. I strongly dislike that pairing. I just see a strong father/ daughter relationship between them. Even though Logan is not her father.) All the X-men smiled at the scene before them and the brotherhood was speechless. See the x-men knew Logan and Rogue had a bond. Rogue finally let go of Logan and smiled at him, she turned back to the brotherhood. "ah'm sorry guys. But Ah just have to go with them." She saw Pietro behind them all looking sad, she walked over to him and he faked a smile. "yah understand, Raght Pietro." He looked down at the ground and looked back up at her and smiled. "yeah, I understand." She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "thanks speedy." He whispered back. "anytime, Roguey. Anytime." She let go and walked back to the x-men. "Bah,(bye) yah guys." Then she walked with the x-men back to the institute.

Remy and John were being toared around the institute by one of the new students. They didn't know which one it was, they didn't quite catch his name. He had blonde hair and a few orange spikes in the front, they saw him use his powers once. He can conduct electricity or something. He led them down a lot of halls. 'damn, this school is bigger than I thought.' Finally they stopped in front of a door. "The Prof. said this is your new room." The boy said to both of them. "wait. I have to share a room with him?" Remy said pointing to John. The boy shrugged, "that's how it's done, if everyone had their own room we would need a much bigger school." The boy opened the door and walked in followed by Remy and John. "Here you go. Enjoy your stay." The boy left the room to leave the boys to get used to their room. "so, we're roommates, mate!" John said, happily. Remy looked at him. "don't get all excited John. This is not going to be fun." John looked at him with confusion. "why?" He sounded sad. Remy sighed, and now felt a little bit guilty for saying that to the slow minded Pyro. "nevermind John." He said patting his friend on the shoulder. "Every Body! Rogue's back!" They vaguely heard a voice say. "Rogue's back come on mate." Pyro winked at his friend than ran out of the room. Remy became sad and slowly followed his friend downstairs.

Rogue looked around and everybody was coming up to her and saying how they were worried about her. Then coming doen the stairs she saw Pyro. "What is Pyro doing here?" Rogue whispered to Kitty who was right next to her. "oh like, Mangeto kicked them out and now their like, x-men!" Kitty explained. "they?" Rogue looked at the stairs again and sure enough Gambit came slowly down the stairs. Rogue's world seemed to disappear and there was only her and Remy. She stared at him and he stared at her. He looked so sad, and hurt. His eyes didn't have their normal glow. She felt her heart beating loudly. Suddenly her world came back when Kitty and some of the other girls pulled her away, but the whole time Remy was in view she kept her eyes on him, and he did the same. "Rogue, I saw you staring at Gambit. But he was staring at you too and he wasn't smirking or trying to flirt with you." Kitty said confused. "yeah what was that all about?" Amara asked. Rogue looked at Amara in shock and looked at Jubilee who was also there. "Kitty! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Kitty looked hurt. "I like didn't!" Kitty exclaimed. "yeah, we just figured it out on our own, you have his card and we kind of heard you talking on the phone." Jubilee said sheepishly. "yah spahed (spied) on meh?" Rogue exclaimed! "yeah sorry." Amara said, looking down. Rogue sighed and put her hand on Amara's shoulder. "it's alraght, ah forgive ya'll" They all smiled. Suddenly kitty's smile faded. "Rogue, look behind you." Rogue turned around and saw Gambit standing in the door. "we better leave. Come on girls." The girls followed Kitty out the door way. "Hello Gambit." She said. "Rogue." He replied. "what are you doing here?" She asked. "Magneto kicked me out." Remy explained. "Why?"

"I think you know why, Rogue."

Rogue shook her head. "Magneto doesn't want one of his best men falling in love. Especially with an X-men." Then he heard John's voice in his head. "X-woman!" Remy shook his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just saw you with Pietro and I couldn't control myself. I felt like I needed to know that your mine. And I know you're not, but I just…" Rogue stopped him when she saw a tear roll down his cheek. "don't crah rem, you're gonna make me crah." Rogue came closer to him and looked into his eyes. The eyes that hypnotized her. Then she did something that even surprised her. She kissed him, it was a short soft kiss but it was still as kiss. She smiled at him and said, "ah love you too."

Ha HA! That's where im leaving you. As you say in America Neener, neener,neener! Sorry that's one of my favorite NightCrawler quotes. So Review Please!


	18. They're together!

Chap. 17- They're together!

Remy stared at her with disbelief. She just told him she loved him. She just kissed him! And now she was hugging him. He looked down at her and couldn't believe it. Only a few hours ago, He yelled at her and was dying of depression. Only a few hours ago she was all mad at him. And now she was in his arms. He smiled and tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him. Her head was resting on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him tears in her eyes, but also smiling. "Whay did ya have to do it Remy?" She asked him still smiling. "Do what?" She sighed and rested her head back against his chest. "Whay did ya have to make meh fall in love with ya." He stroked her head. "You say it like it's a bad thing Rogue." He said and she looked up at him with a bit of shock in her eyes. "You called me Rogue." She breathed. He smiled and chuckled. "Well it's your name isn't it?" Rogue smiled and nodded. She finally stepped away from him. "Well it kind of is a bad thing. I can't touch and having a relationship with a boy, especially you…" Remy cut her off. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Remy asked, looking hurt. "You are a big flirt, Remy LeBeau. You want to flirt with every girl you see. And Physically too." Remy brought her closer to him and gave her quick kiss on the lips. "not since I've met you I haven't." Suddenly they heard music from the next room.

'_one more kiss could be the last thing._

_One more laugh could be the worst.'_

Remy and Rogue both knew the song. Rogue knew it because it was one of kitty's favorite songs and she listened to it all the time and Remy, Well he just listened to the radio a lot.

'_in my head there's only you know,_

_this world falls on me,_

_in this world there's real and make believe _

_this seems real to me.'_

Remy made Rogue face him and stare at him. Then he started to sing along.

"_you love me but you don't know who I am,_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go, let me go."_

Rogue stared at him and then put her head down and turned around. Remy put his hand on her shoulder. "please rogue, that old me is gone. You changed me Rogue, please believe that I don't care that you can't touch, that I love you for you, not what you can or can not do." She stood still for a few moments before turning around and giving him a warm smile. "Ah do. Ah do believe you Remy." She said on the verge of tears. He inhaled and wrapped her in a hug beginning to cry himself. When they finally parted rogue wiped her eyes. "come on, we should probably get back to the others." She said. He nodded agreeing with her. They started to walk out and Remy grabbed her gloved hand. She smiled at him but then her smile faded when she thought about the others. 'what are they going to say?' 'what about Logan. He might hurt him.' She tried to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let her. She looked at him, with nervousness in her eyes. He returned a everthing-will-be-fine-don't-worry-look to her. He only hoped he was right, She tightened her grip on his hand and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Everything will be alright stop your worrying." She sighed. "please let go, Remy im not ready to face them yet. Im not ready to tell them that we're together." Remy smiled at that. Together, Rogue said they were together. "I had no idea we were a couple, Chere." He whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and started to beg him again. "please." He nodded and let go, just before they entered the main hallway. When the girls saw them, they ran up to them. "rogue, like what happened." Kitty asked eyeing Remy. "ah'll tell you later kit." She turned to the other girls and smiled at them. "ah'll tell you later too." They nodded and ran off back to the group. "Oy!" Remy and Rogue heard a familiar Australian accent. John squeezed his way out of the crowd and ran over to the newly found couple. "OY! Ello!" He exclaimed. " 'ey shelia." He said to Rogue. "Forget my name, Pyro." Pyro had a blank look on his face. "Rogue." She said. "Roygt(right) Roygt. O knew that." Rogue rolled her eyes and laughed. "sure ya did John, Sure ya did." He smiled sheepishly. "so…what's goin' on, wit you two?" John asked smiling. Rogue blushed, and looked at Remy. He looked back at her and smiled. "well Johnny boy…" Remy began. "now, now, now, let me guess! You guys are together!" Remy nodded. John squealed. "Finally!" He exclaimed. Remy and Rogue looked at each other with confusion then they smiled. "Hey everybody, see these two young adults behind me they…" John got stopped by a hand over his mouth. Although he didn't realize it so mumbling could be heard. Rogue sighed in relief. "that was a close one." She whispered. He nodded. "Rogue?" Came a gruff voice behind her, she turned around and saw Logan standing there, looking confused. "Logan…Hi." She said nonchalantly. "Kid, what is going on here." He questioned eyeing Gambit. "Umm…Logan.." But once again John interrupted. "They're together mate, the untouchable Rogue is with the charming and flirtatious Gambit." Finally the news hit him and he started laughing. "what…a…pair!" he said in between laughs. Logan growled and glared at Rogue. "Now Logan you gotta understand." Logan shook his head. "Save it, I'll be talking to you later." He said and glared at gambit then stormed away. John was still laughing on the floor. Rogue smirked at Kicked him. John hollered out in pain and Rogue took Gambit's hand and walked into the Crowd.

Please Review!

Oh I do not own X-men or "Let me Go." By 3 doors down.


	19. I love him and He loves Me!

KittyHelsing: Yeah warm moment. I finally got them together YaY me! And yes Pyro is still an idiot. It is fun to make Pyro an idiot. And I was watching Cajun spice and Pyro may seem tough but with out his lighter and fire he is a weakling. It is sooooo funny! I mean one moment he is attacking Wolverine and yelling at him and the next Wolverine had him against the wall and he is scared.

Kyo-Kitty: there might be more Pyro stupidity this chapter too. I just love to make Pyro stupid especially because he is so tough is the movies. You just can't make the movie Pyro stupid. Especially cuz he is so damn cute! He he!

Chap. 18: "I love him and he loves me!"

Later that night.

Rogue laid on her bed thinking about the day. Today she and Gambit got together; she told him that she loved him which was truth. She sighed and rolled over on her side. She reached over and opened her drawer, took out a box, opened the box and took out a rectangular object and turned it around in her hands. She took at it. The queen of hearts. The card that he gave her that day in Louisiana.

Flashback

Logan let go of Remy and walked away. Rogue walked up to him. "Rogue…" He started. "Don't. you just did the right thing for the wrong reason." She said giving a small smile that disappeared at soon as it appeared. "so…now what?" He asked her. "im going back with the x-men. I don't care what you do." She said turning her back to him. He smirked at her. "_sure_ you don't" (A/N I don't remember the lines exactly so im just gonna go with what I know) Rogue started to walk away but Remy grabbed her hand. You will be fine, chérie. You got people watchin' over you." He slid his hand out of hers and walked away with his dad. "Rogue…Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Rogue realized there was something in her hand. She looked at it, the queen of hearts, and smiled. "Yea." She answered and walked away with the x-men. (if I did it wrong please tell me!)

End flashback.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She put the card under her pillow got up and opened the door. John was standing there. "John?" Rogue questioned. "Logan wants to see you in his office." John said. "his office? he doesn't have an office." Rogue said confused. "it was a big room with lots of weapons and Gambit was in there. And he was getting his butt kicked." Rogue gasped. "the danger room!" She exclaimed and shoved past John. "Well Gee thanks Rogue!" John called after her.

Rogue ran up to the danger room pressed a button right near the door. The doors opened and she saw a lot of the machines running. She looked up to the control center and saw wolverine looking down. "LOGAN!" She screamed out but he didn't seem to hear her. She luckily got passed the weapons and ran up the stairs to the control center. She opened the doors. "logan." She said. Logan turned around, smirked and turned back. He pressed a button. "simulation shutting down." The female computer voice said. Rogue walked up beside Logan and looked down. Gambit was standing there, his clothes ripped and he was holding his arm. "what have you done to him?" Rogue asked in shock/anger. " I just gave him a little test. Apparently he can't take the danger room." Logan said. "You put the hardest simulation! None of us can do that! Except for you." Rogue exclaimed. Logan rolled his eyes. "You're dismissed Cajun." Gambit looked up and seemed to smile at Rogue then limped out of the danger room. "Why would you do that!" Rogue said after Gambit left. Logan shrugged. "I don't like him." He said just coming out with it. "how come? Because he's making me happy? He's taking your Job? Logan I come to you when I am feeling down and you make me feel better. I was always afraid of having a real relationship with someone of fear that I would hurt them. but then he comes along and says he doesn't care if I cant touch and I know he's telling the truth, I can see it in his eyes. He loves me and I love him. That should make you happy." Rogue said and left with out giving Logan time to answer. Logan sighed and sat down in a chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Rogue walked out of the danger room looking for Gambit. Again she ran into John. "is it a hobby of yours to bump into me?" John asked her. Rogue shook her head. "no…have you seen gambit?" He shrugged. "yeh, I saw him limping that a way. The guy looked pretty beat up." Rogue nodded. "Thanks John." He nodded as she ran past him.

Rogue ran through the hall ways looking for Gambit. "Gambit." She called out of him, Suddenly she felt a gentle pull on her arm. Although it was strong enough to pull her into the room. She opened the door to find Gambit smiling although his face showed that he was hurting. "oh Remy." She said. "Remy Alright chere, as long as you're here with me." He pulled her into a hug but as soon as her body touched his he groaned in pain. She immeadatly let go. "Ah'm sorry." She said. "nonsense, ive been through worse." Rogue shook her head. "how could he do this to you." Gambit cocked his head. "I knew he didn't like you, but I didn't know he would try to kill you." Gambit knew now that she was talking about Logan. "It's alright chere. We'll deal with Monsier Logan later." Rogue looked up at him with confusion with both the same thought running through their heads. 'did I/ he just say monsier Logan?' (yeah I have been watching Phantom of the Opera every night, and sometimes in the day for like a week, that movie is damn addictive. I will be on vacation for a week and w/o my darling Phantom of the opera! NOOOO! Ok sorry about that. Since the movie takes place in France they say monsier a lot and I've got it in my head. Do forgive me) "Remy…did you..?" she started not able to finish. "yes…yes I did." He said. "don't ever do that again." She said. "don't worry I won't" she sighed. "come on, Ah'll take ya to the medical lab." She took his good hand and walked out of the room, helping along the way.

Sorry this one was so short. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to post this chapter.


	20. The Bet Part1

A/n : I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait! I have had so much writers block on this story and so much other stories that I have written! I apologize and truly hope you will forgive me! Especially to Kyo-Kitty and Kitty Helsing. The two people who have been waiting so patiently and kitty helsing who keeps bugging me about when I am going to update on this story. Bt I reply I have writers block, which I did. I am sooooooooo sorry. and can only pray that you will still review!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men!

Ch.20: The Bet Part.1

When they reached the medical wing, they realized that no one was there. "Strange Mr. McCoy is usually down here 24/7." Rogue said she opened the door to one of the room. "go sit down on the bed I'll go find Mr. McCoy." Rogue instructed. Remy slowly but surely made it over to the bed. "Again I am sorry. Logan should never have done that." Rogue sighed and looked down and shook her head. "Every thing is alright I'll be fine. No worries." Rogue looked up, smiled and decided to make the conversation amusing "Hakuna Matata." Remy cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Hakuna Matata. You know the Lion King." Remy shook his head. "You've never heard of the

Lion king?" Rogue asked shocked. "nope." He replied. "God, what in hell is wrong with you?" ( A/n I will not get mad at anyone who has not seen the Lion King for my friend has not seen it either.) "Chere?" He asked confused. "Everyone has seen the Lion King." He shrugged. "not me." Rogue slapped her forehead. "I will make you see it whether you like it or not…now I have to go find Mr. McCoy. And…don't do anything stupid." (he he…Pirates of the Caribbean Joke…man what is with me and movies today…soon enough ill put something else from a movie… BTW I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.) Remy gave her a look. "What is that supposed to mean?" Rogue gave him a 'you know what Im talking about look' "Remy I know you. If you are unwatched for too long you get agitated and then do something stupid." Remy huphed and laid on the bed. "Ill be back in a few minutes." Rogue explained then left the room.

She walked down the hall searching for Mr. McCoy. She looked in the library he was not there, she got Kurt to look in the bathrooms, he was not there, she checked in the kitchen, rec-room and the danger room and had no idea where he could be. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. Then Kitty passed her, and stopped when she saw her. "Rogue, like what's wrong?" Kitty asked. "im trying to find Mr. McCoy but he's not any where." Rogue said in an annoyed voice. "He's like outside with the boys playing baseball." Kitty explained. "Oh." Rogue said sheepishly, she didn't think to check outside. Kitty giggled and continued walking. Rogue walked toward the back door and sure enough there was Mr. McCoy playing with all the boys of the mansion. She opened the door and walked toward the field.

"COME ON! Get home, get home!" beast cried to the runner who was running across the bases. She saw Bobby catch the ball and throw it to Ray at home plate, and then Roberto slid into home just before Ray caught the ball. "SAFE" Beast called out making a motion with his hands. Some of the boys cheered and some drooped their heads dropping their mitts. Rogue laughed and walked over to Mr. McCoy. "Mr. McCoy." Beast turned his attention from putting the equipment away to the girl standing behind him. "Ah Rogue, what can I do for?" He asked. "Uh well…Remy kinda got into an accident; You could say and he needs to be looked at." He suddenly looked serious, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Rogue nodded and went back into the house and up to the medical room.

Rogue walked into the room and was surprised to see Remy sitting on the bed, looking bored, but still behaving. "Mr. McCoy should be up here soon." Rogue said, getting his attention. He nodded and looked forward at the wall in front of him. "You look bored." Remy turned his head and gave her a 'duh' look. "What. You've never been hurt before?"

"I have. But Magneto doesn't have a medical wing like you guys, he just made us make it heal on our own."

"Magneto doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Yes. I've learned that the hard way."

"So have I!" Rogue and Remy turned their heads to see John peeking his head in. "Wow, Remy what happened to you mate?"

Rogue wrinkled her brow in confusion. "weren't you the one who told me he was getting beat up in the first place?"

"Oh yeah. Wow I really don't want to get in the way of wolvie when he's mad." John said coming into the room.

"Don't worry you don't have to, Logan was just mad at Remy for being my boy-friend."

"Which is kind of silly if you ask me…" Remy said from the bed.

"Logan is very protective over me. He just doesn't trust you yet. I didn't trust you, hell I didn't even like you at first."

"Are you suggesting that Logan will fall in love with Gambit after a while?"

Both Remy and Rogue looked at John.

"what?"

"Why don't you just be quiet Pyro it will be better for everyone." Rogue suggested.

"Rogue, I don't think 'John' and 'be quiet' can be in the same sentence unless 'can not' is in the middle." Remy said.

"Yea." John then realized what he said, "Hey! I can be quiet! Watch." He shut his mouth and sat down in the chair just staring at the wall. Rogue shook her head and turned back to Remy. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little bit better than when you asked two minutes ago."

Rogue lightly slapped his shoulder. "Don't be a smart ass."

"Chere. That's my middle name." He smirked.

Just then Mr.McCoy came in, cleaned up from the baseball came he was just umpiring. He had glasses on top of his head and he grabbed a white doctors coat from a hanger and put it on. He grabbed a clip board. He walked over to Remy's bed and looked at him, then saw John in the corner.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

John was sitting on the chair, shaking and his face was turning blue and then he fell off the chair rolling up in a little ball on the floor.

"John! For God's sake we said not to talk! Not to not breathe!"

John opened his mouth and started panting heavily.

"Idiot." Remy whispered.

Mr. McCoy smirked and whispered to Rogue and Remy, "now I see why magneto kicked him out."

They both laughed. But then Remy started to cough.

"oh right. So, Remy What happened, Rogue told me you got into an accident of some kind?" Mr. McCoy asked getting back to the matter at hand. His glasses were sliding down his nose and his pen was to the clip board.

"Well it really wasn't an accident. Logan came up to me and told me to come with him. He brought me to this place called the danger room?" He looked to Rogue to see if it was correct, she nodded. Mr. McCoy looked up, "The danger room?" Remy nodded and continued, "Well, He went up into this little control room and told me this was to see if I was qualified to be an X-man and all these machines started firing off lazers and things. I don't remember much after that, all I remember is seeing bright colors and fighting for my life."

Mr. McCoy shook his head as he wrote on the Clip Board. "I am going to have to have a talk with that man."

"Logan's been acting really strange lately." Rogue said coming into the conversation. "He seems more protective of me lately. When he saw me with Pietro the other day he was yelling at me that he was the son of our enemy."

"Well he is." Mr. McCoy explained.

"yes, but Remy worked for him. And tried to kill me."

"Hey! That was the first time we met, and magneto had me under his control."

"Uh huh sure. Well anyway, Later Pietro explained to me that Mystique was more like a mother to him that magneto was a father. and Mystiques not even his real mother."

"Yeah well I can understand that. Magneto is so not a fatherly person. All he cares about is taking over the world and destroying the x-men and crazy insane stuff like that."

"Sounds like Pyro, only instead of taking over the world it's fire." Rogue said pointing to John behind her.

"Hey! That's not true! I do care about other things…people." John said standing up.

"Remy! When you were in a slump for some reason or another, I was there to cheer you up!"

"Ok John. Why don't we make a bet." Rogue suggested.

"A bet? What kind of bet?" John asked.

"I bet that you couldn't go a week with out mentioning, or playing with fire, but instead hanging around with people."

John looked down at his lighter, His darling lighter that was the only thing that kept his powers alive. He looked back up at Rogue and threw his lighter over his shoulder, smiling. He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "You're on."

Rogue smiled and shook his hand, "good. Now the matter of what happens if I win."

"Or I win."

"Yes. Ok So if I win you have to…" Rogue tried to think of what to do. Remy called her over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled evilly. "If I win. You have to dress like up a girl and go shopping with Kitty and some of the younger recruits."

For a minute John had a scared look in his eyes but he quickly lost it, "uh…ok. And if I win, you have to…uh…wear a dress – a long one- …" He saw Remy saying something over Rogue's shoulder, it took him a few seconds to read his lips but then he got it and nodded. "…and none of that heavy black make up, if your going to wear it you have to wear the pinks and purples and light blues things like that."

Rogue hesitated to speak for a moment and looked at Remy who shrugged. She sighed and shook Johns hand again, sealing the deal. "ok, Johnny boy its Thursday, you get fire for today, tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday and then the bet begins."

He grinned, "im looking forward to seeing you in a dress Rogue, I think your going to look very pretty." Rogue's eyes narrowed and slapped him on the arm, john just laughed.

"Well we'll see about that Pyro, we will see."

_**A/N: Sorry this one is a little short, Im just blocking again, Review please!**_

_**Next Chapter: The Bet begins, can pyro survive without fire for a week? Or will he break it and have to shopping with Kitty and the younger recruits? **_


End file.
